La Fuerza Del Amor
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: [Neeray] es una historia de secuencia así q primero tienen que leer El Amor de Mi Vida... una tragedia puede unir a las personas... no soy buena con los summary... 26 cap up... al fin el ending
1. Recuerdos

**N/A: después del "exito" que para mi fue 'El amor de mi vida' vengo con esto que es como el continue, así que leanlo y ahí me dicen okay?**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío excepto los personajes que no les suenen**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente que me ha leído por tenerme confianza gracias**

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR**

**Cap. 1- Recuerdos**

En una casa pequeña y solitaria el viento típico de finales de febrero comenzaba a hacer su triunfal entrada sacudiendo las cortinas de los cuartos... en uno de ellos donde había un dormitorio que tenía una cama matrimonial y muebles de ese tipo había una mecedora y una mujer morena de largos cabellos oscuros que podría dar a luz de un segundo a otro se encontraba meciéndose suavemente sintiendo el viento en la cara, parecía dormitar pero en realidad miraba hacia el jardín donde un hombre aún joven jugaba con una pequeña e inquieta niña, la niña era asombrosamente igual a su padre, de cabellos castaños y piel más bien blanca, aunque vista de cerca era evidente que había heredado los ojos grandes y expresivos de su madre, en un momento ambos entraron a la habitación

- mami, mami- grito la pequeña yendo hacia ella  
- no grites tanto Kathy o tus hermanos se asustarán  
- ya quiero que estén aquí, tardan demasiado- se quejó Kathy- si tan solo pudiera jugar con mi primo Joe... papi ¿cuando viene mi padrino Tony?- preguntó repentinamente  
- no estoy seguro- dijo Ray a quien no le gustaba nada el hecho de que Tony Gates pisara tan seguido su casa so pretexto de ser el padrino de la niña  
- entonces llevame a dar un paseo papi ¿podemos mami?  
- claro corazón- respondió Neela tiernamente y los miro jugar un rato más en el jardin

Siguió meciéndose mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos...

_FLASHBACK  
... ella y Ray habían decidido bautizar a la niña antes de casarse, no sabían bien porque pero les parecía lo más apropiado, la pequeña aún no contaba ni siquiera con un año de edad, pero ellos estaban buscando a los padrinos para Kathleen_

_- ¿que te parecen Abby y Luka?- le preguntó ella un día mientras su hija dormía  
- me párece que sería buena idea  
- es decir, ellos tienen un hijo, creo que serían excelentes_

_Sin embargo por una infortunada combinación de circunstancias, Abby y Luka tuvieron que ir de emergencia a Croacia por bastante tiempo ya que había habido unproblema familiar, así que tuvieron que buscar otra opción_

_- Kerry podría ser una buena madrina- sugirió Ray  
- puede ser, le comentaré, pero Kathy necesitará un padrino... estaba pensando  
- ¿en quien?- preguntó dubitativo, ya se imaginaba a quien pensaba decir  
- en Tony  
- ¿que, es broma cierto? no puedes pedirme que quieraa Gates tan cerca de mi hija y de ti  
- no estarás celoso ¿verdad que no,no desconfiarás de mi  
- de ti nunca, de Gates todo el tiempo, le has gustado desde hace años  
- Ray, por favor, él es mi amigo, sé que le encantara la idea¿si?- lo miro de modo muy persuasivo  
- esta bien, me rindo, que el sea el padrino- dijo a regañadientes  
- eres un amor yme encanta verte celoso_

_Ray la había observado y había cubierto sus labios con dulces besos  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Neela sonrió, claro que esa idea le había resultado genial a Tony, desde el bautizo no se había separado ni un segundo de su ahijada, todo el tiempo le hacia regalos y procuraba pasar tiempo con ella jugando aunque también la dejaba para ellos para sus padres y ahora con un nuevo embarazo pues la niña tendía a acercarse más a su padrino, cosa que a Ray seguía molestando un poco, menos que al principio pero era que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse

_FLASHBACK  
... el día de su boda fue en verdad el día más maravilloso de su vida, mirar a Ray, saber que iba a compartir toda su vida con él... cuando fueron declarados maridoy mujer todos aplaudieron, luego hubo una enorme celebración, casi todo el personal del ER fue los felicitaron y eso_

_- bueno ahora están casados felicidades- dijo Abby  
- gracias Abby  
- ¿a donde irán de luna de miel?  
- no lo sé, no ha querido decirme  
- que bueno, las sorpresas siempre son agradables_

_Siguieron hablando largo rato... la luna de miel fue en la playa, fue bonito, lo llevaba grabado en la mente y eso la hacía muy dichosa  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Paso la mano por su abultado vientre, recordando cuando Couburn les dio la maravillosa noticia solo unos meses atrás

FLASHBACK  
Ella ya tenía la sospecha así que había ido a confirmar Ray la besaba tiernamente mientras Couburn ponía el líquido en su vientre, miraron por el ultrasonido

- bueno ahí lo tienes de nuevo esperando querida  
- ¿es lo que yo creo?- pregunto al ver la imágen  
- si, son dos

Wow en tan poco tiempo y tendrían 3 hijos, que rápido resultaba aquello, desde entonces Ray no hacia más que consentirla más que de costumbre  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora los estaba esperando y se sentía dichosa... esperaba que no tardaran demasiado...

**Continuará**

agradeceré los reviews (o jitomatazos) sea cual sea el caso  
Deadeye Sal


	2. Doble Bendición

**N/A: este 2 cap esta basado en el nacimiento d los hijos de Neeray (ni tan precipitado ¿eh?) tengo ideas para la historia aunque me equivalgan a un odio por parte de los neerays... ya verán**

**Disclaimer: los personajes conocidos no son míos, los desconocidos tal vez lo sean pero los nombres de los bebés pertenecen sin duda a Disney (POTC) que no se note que los amó jeje +roll eyes+**

**Dedicatoria: a los neerays que me han conocido a través de la locura**

**Cap 2: Doble Bendición**

Los días pasaron con lentitud y en la madrugada de un día de principios de marzo, un singular dolor despertó a Neela, el momento había llegado, estaba segura de ello, el movimiento que hizo despertó a Ray quien la miro desconcertado

- ¿es hora ya?  
- eso parece- confirmo ella  
- tranquila ahora te llevo al County  
- cielo, para variar tú estás más intranquilo que yo, además ya he dado a luz antes ¿recuerdas?- preguntó sonriente  
- todo el tiempo, iré por Kathy  
- me parece bien, creo que ahora Tony estara de guardia  
- si eso también lo sé bueno si no esta o tiene un Trauma o algo creo que Frank y Jerry podrían cuidarla bien  
- es cierto, la adoran  
- como todos en el hospital

Salieron de su casa unos minutos después con la niña profundamente dormida, llegaron al County cuando Neela estaba ya a punto de dar a luz... Abby y Luka la recibieron y la llevaron a uno de los cuartos seguidos por Ray quien había llevado a su hija al cuarto de los médicos para que siguiera durmiendo y tanto las enfermeras como Jerry y Frank se habían ofrecido para cuidarla en lo que él estaba con su mujer recibiendo a sus nuevos hijos... Tony estaba atendiendo a una herida de bala

- Neela los de OB no bajarán a tiempo pero tú sabes como es esto así que tranquila  
- no me pidas eso Abby, no cuando es tan díficil  
- amor yo estoy contigo para ver nacer a los bebés ¿esta bien?  
- supongo que si  
- respira profundo así bien, has roto la fuente, ahora puja lo más fuerte que puedas- pidió Luka  
- no puedo- se quejó de nuevo al borde del llanto  
- Neela se que puedes hacerlo, Kathleen es la prueba de que puedes  
- Abby tiene razón- le dió un beso en la frente- inténtalo de nuevo

Lo volvió a intentar y un sonido maravilloso inundó el lugar, el llanto de un bebé, Luka lo tomó y se lo paso a Ray para que cortara el cordón mientras que Abby recibía a un segundo bebé que pronto le hizo coro a su hermano en el llanto

- felicidades- dijeron Abby y Luka al unísono- son dos varoncitos preciosos y se ven muy sanos

Neela cerró los ojos: dos hijos, acababa de tener dos hijos, le habían dado a Kathleen dos nuevos compañeros de juegos, dos hermanos

Mientras revisaban y pesaban a los bebés ella parecía dormitar, estaba doblemente agotada pero también sabía que había sido doblemente bendecida, Ray beso suavemente su mano, mirando de vez en cuando hacia sus hijos... la llevaron a otra habitación a que descansara y lo hizo por al menos un rato pues una fracción de segundo después varias personas entraron a la habitación a felicitarlos

- felicidades- gritó el equipo de ER al unísono  
- gracias- dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo  
- los has visto ya?- preguntó Sam  
- no aún no, he estado intentando dormiro algo así  
- ¿y que nombres llevarán?- quiso saber Pratt  
- a uno podrían ponerle Archie- sugirió Morris y Ray rodó los ojos en actitud de que ni muerto dejaría que le pusieran ese nombre a uno de sus hijos - o prefieres llamar a uno como el padre  
- no, ya habíamos pensado en otros nombres- dijo Ray callándolo antes de que sugiriera otro nombre  
- ¿como se llamaran?- preguntó Abby para cortar con la discusión de los nombres  
- el mayor se llamará Jack y el pequeño será Will- respondió Neela sonriendo  
- ¿apócope de William?  
- en efecto  
- que contradictorio, el nombre más largo lo llevará el bebé más pequeño y viceversa, uhm, suena genial

Siguieron hablando de lo contradictorio que resultaba eso hasta que tuvieron que irse a sus trabajos y luego de varios minutos Ray entró al cuarto llevando a los bebés en sus brazos, Neela sonrió y tomó a los pequeños, Ray le mostró las pulseras que identificaban a cada bebé y ella lo miró

- tendremos que hacer algo para no confundirlos- bromeó con ternura  
- ya lo creo que si, ahm Tony estaba jugando con Kathy yha dicho que en un rato irá a conocer a sus hermanos  
- su papel de padrino lo ha tomado muy en serio, me alegra aunque tú pienses diferente  
- también habrá que bautizar a Jack y a Will- dijo Ray cambiando bruscamente de tema  
- si, también ellos necesitarán padrinos- Neela decidió no seguir con el tema Tony o lo haría enfadar  
- ¿has pensado en alguien?  
- me gustaría proponerselo a Luka y a Abby, finalmente ellos los ayudaron a nacer  
- perfecto- le dio otro beso en la frente cuidando de que ambos niños no despertaran

Se iban a llevar a los bebés a que descansaran cuando entraron Tony llevando de la mano a Kathleen, la enfermera decidió darles unos minutos más y salió

- Neela, Ray, felicidades- murmuró Tony abrazando a Ray y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Neela  
- ¿ellos irán a vivir con nosotros?- preguntó Kathleen mirando a los bebés  
- así es cielo  
- vaya¿como se llaman?  
- Jack y Will  
- ¿y como sabré quien es quien?  
- no te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaremos cielo

La niña miró a sus hermanos con actitud de plena incredulidad

- hola Jack, hola Will - los saludo al mismo tiempo por si acaso- soy Kathy su...- se interrumpió y miro a sus padres y a supadrino  
- su hermana mayor pequeña- confirmo Ray  
- vaya

Unas horas después Neela seguía sin creer lo maravilloso que era ese día que estaba clareando, de nuevo sabía lo que era tener un bebé, claro que en este caso no uno, sino dos bebés entre sus brazos, ahora si que su felicidad estaba completa...

O al menos eso pensaba... no podía venir la sombra acechante que deseaba robar esa felicidad

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
ya me verán en mi papel de maldita si no me agarra antes el regreso a clases  
dejen reviews please (¬¬ no estoy muy lok ¿o sí? ¬¬)  
Deayede Sal (princess dreamer)**


	3. Triste Acontecimiento

**N/A: siglos sin actualizar y ahora me caigo de sueño ojalá me perdonen x esto, es corto y también pido perdón por eso**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío salvo la historia**

**Dedicatoria: neerays**

**Cap. 3: Triste Acontecimiento**

Diez meses pasaron tras el nacimiento de los gemelos y la vida de Ray y Neela parecía seguir llena de tanto color como al principio, se pasaban mucho tiempo pendientes del crecimiento de sus hijos y de su maravilloso amor... los bebés fueron apadrinados por Abby y Luka como se había planeado y todo parecía ir viento en popa. Ese parecía ser un día normal en el County, una fría y normal mañana de enero, cuando la nieve seguía cubriendo de blanco todo. Estaban atendiendo a unos pacientes como siempre

- ¿donde esta Neela?- preguntó Abby mientras borraba la pizarra  
- en algún lugar del hospital- repuso Ray firmando unas historias  
- debería estar descansando- repuso de nuevo Abby- en su estado no debería estar en Cirugía

Luka, quien se había acercado a ambos, la miro y sonrió divertido, a ella misma no le había hecho gracia que le impidieran trabajar durante su embarazo y era que Neela de nuevo estaba embarazada ya tenía 6 meses de gestación y seguía su vida profesional como si nada

- mira quien lo dice- comentó el croata

Abby se calló y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios... en ese momento Neela apareció por la puerta del ascensor con su pancita de embarazada, ella también saludo a su marido con un beso y los 4 fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo de Morris

- ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso?- pidió exasperado

Los cuatro lo observaron y sonrieron... el trabajo estaba comenzando... en algún punto de la mañana y de la tarde Neela se encontraba en la entrada de las ambulancias esperando a un paciente, por algún motivo no se sentía bien, no se lo había querido decir a Ray, pero la verdad era que se sentía bastante débil, bastante mal y en ese momento fue peor... Abby salió con ella

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada  
- ¿que?  
- te ves fatal

Neela sacudió la cabeza cuando se le desdibujo el piso y perdió la conciencia, lo último que alcanzó a oír fueron los gritos de Abby pidiendo ayuda... y después... después abrió los ojos y estaba acostada en una cama, Ray estaba parado frente a ella pálido como un fantasma, se llevo las manos al vientre... y supo que algo faltaba

- ¿que paso?- preguntó angustiada- ¿donde esta mi bebé?  
- esta en NICU- replicó él con voz insegura  
- ¿porqué?  
- se te adelanto el parto- explicó Ray tomando sus manos- pudiste morir, perdiste mucha sangre y- no se atrevió a continuar  
- ¿y?- preguntó más angustiada  
- tuvieron que hacerte... una... histerectomía- le explico Ray

Neela se quedo en shock, era la última noticia que esperaba oír... pasaron varias horas en las cuales seguía sin asimilar bien lo que había sucedido. Ray estaba con ella pero de vez en cuando se iba al NICU, el bebé se estaba muriendo, ya no faltaba mucho para el desenlace y Neela insistió en estar ahí...

Raab los condujo a donde estaba la pequeñísima criatura que latía débilmente, los ojos de ambos se pusieron brillantes, Neela le hablo

- perdóname pequeño- murmuró vagamente  
- te queremos Ryan, siempre te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo Ray  
- ¿están seguros de querer estar aquí?- preguntó Raab

Ambos asintieron... cinco minutos después, el pequeño había muerto

- 19:45- dijo Raab y los dejo solos con ese inmenso dolor que estaban viviendo

Neela se llevo las manos a la cara y sollozó fuertemente mientras Ray trataba de consolarla, en ese momento no podían decir nada más... en los días posteriores recibieron las condolencias del hospital en pleno, ella no podía dejar de culparse aunque Ray no hiciera comentarios al respecto

- deberías tomarte unos días- le aconsejo Abby  
- no, prefiero estar aquí

Intentaron seguir con su vida como si nada, pero en algún punto parecía como si algún lazo estuviera rompiendose lenta y tortuosamente... un lazo que necesitaba de mucho para ser curado...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
soy una bitch, lo sé  
Princess Dreamer**


	4. El Regreso

**N/A: a partir de acá centró esto en los hijos del neeray y el hijo lubby y obvio en el neeray pero ahora esta conflictudo el asunto ya que hay muchos problemas con neeray... jejejeje ahora todo fue visto desde la perspectiva de la hija neeray pero luego arreglo eso hope you like it! lol**

**Disclaimer: los personajes originales no son míos**

**Dedicatoria: a los neeray aunque me odien**

**Cap: 4: El Regreso**

La mañana de abril, a un día de comenzar mayo en Chicago se veía claramente iluminada por un brillante sol que enceguecía por un momento a los habitantes que osaban mirarlo de frente... frente al Conty General estaba parada una joven que parecía indecisa sobre si caminar de frente o seguir de largo su trayectoria. La chica no parecía llegar ni siquiera a los 17 años, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, más abajo de la media espalda, su piel era blanca pero eran sus ojos los que hacía un gran contraste, eran grandes, oscuros y muy expresivos, esos ojos eran herencia fiel de su madre y se sentía orgullosa ya que solo ella los había heredado. Se quedo mirando el edificio de nuevo por varios minutos más y tomando un respiro cruzo la calle y atraveso las puertas del hospital...

Caminó hacia Recepción, más o menos recordaba donde quedaba, aunque hacía más de 11 años que no pisaba ese lugar, buscó un rostro familiar con la mirada y no lo encontro, solo esperaba que sus padres no la regañaran por haber llegado hasta allá. Miró a Frank que para variar tenía una de sus infaltables rosquillas y leía el periódico con vago interés, sonrió y carraspeó para anunciar su presencia

- ¿en que puedo ayudarla señorita?- le preguntó cortésmente

Su sonrisa se pronunció al notar que no la reconocía

- ¿no me reconoces Frank?- inquirió sonriente

El viejo la miro por varios minutos, esa cara la conocía de algún lado y más esos ojos, él sabía que había mirado esos ojos muchas veces tiempo atrás... definitivamente esos alegres y expresivos ojos que solo había visto perder su luminosa alegría una vez tenían que ser de... y esa cara era sin dudas la de...

- ¿cual es su nombre?- preguntó simplemente  
- Barnett- repuso ella sonriendo todavía- Kathleen Barnett Rasgotra  
- señorita Barnett, cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi llevabas coletas en el cabello y un vestido celeste y corrías por todo el hospital  
- si lo recuerdo- reconoció la joven algo apenada- ehm has visto a mis padres

Frank dirigió una mirada al lugar

- tu padre estará discutiendo con Kovac y Weaver en algún cuarto de Trauma y si tu madre no esta en OR estará con tu adorado padrino- añadió sarcástico

La sonrisa de Kathleen se desvaneció

- ¿con mi padrino?- repitió y se aclaró la garganta- ¿y mis hermanos?  
- los diablillos, uhm si no están enloqueciendo enfermeras estarán intentando convencer al joven Kovac de que los lleve a conocer la Universidad- le informó- en la sala de los médicos- añadió al ver su cara de desconcierto

Kathleen camino mirando a los pacientes con cara de asombro, no esperaba la posibilidad de que su madre y su padrino pudieran salir juntos, de hecho la idea la aterraba... hablando de eso, al otro lado de un pasillo miró una imágen que no le hizo la menor gracia: ahí a unos metros de ella su padrino y su madre se besaban fervientemente, eso la tomo tan por sorpresa que solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca y alejarse de ahí corriendo y llorando sabía que la situación de sus padres tenía una crisis pero ciertamente no esperaba que su madre buscara consuelo en los brazos de su padrino, se detuvo a tomar aire ahí siguió sollozando... una puerta se abrió a un lado de ella...

Neela se separo de Tony y se acercó a la mesa de Recepción

- Frank ¿sabes donde están mis hijos?- inquirió  
- tengo yo cara de niñera?

Neela le dirigió una mirada medio dura

- los gemelos estarán con Kovac hijo y tu hija  
- ¿mi hija?- repitió Neela sorprendida  
- si tu hija, Kathleen, estará sabrá Dios donde porque hace rato que la vi iba a buscarte a ti, a Barnett o a tus diablos  
- ¿estás seguro?  
- claro que si, hable con ella, tiene la misma cara de Barnett, pero los ojos son los tuyos

Neela se llevó una mano a la frente, lo que le faltaba era que su hija la hubiera visto besando a Tony, no había aclarado las cosas con ella, ahora necesitaba encontrarla, camino y chocó contra el padre de sus hijos

- Ray- murmuró su nombre  
- Neela¿que buscas¿a Gates?- inquirió dólido  
- Ray por favor no empieces  
- yo no empiezo nada eres tú la que se quiere divorciar para seguramente casarte con él- le reclamó más herido todavía  
- Ray estoy buscando a Kathleen

Eso dejo a Ray callado

- ¿está ella aquí?  
- si y no me preguntes como, quiero encontrarla  
- voy contigo

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos del hospital sin dirigirse ni media palabra, la separación seguía haciendo mella en ellos...

La puerta abierta a espaldas de Kathleen reveló la presencia de dos adolescentes que solo podrían tener 14 años, sus pieles eran más morenas que las de la joven y sus cabellos negros, solo sus ojos eran de su padre... ambos miraron a su hermana con cara de desconcierto

- ¿Kathy?- preguntó uno asombrado  
- ¿Jack?... ¿Will?- repitió el nombre de sus hermanos mientras enjugaba su llanto- hola chicos¿han visto a papá?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y un tercer joven salió del cuarto, era alto, bastante alto y tenía el cabello oscuro, más bien, negro azabache, la piel clara y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

- Joe- murmuró la joven mirando al que toda su vida había llamado 'primo'

En ese momento Ray y Neela hicieron acto de presencia y abrazaron a su hija quien fingió haber llorado por lo emotivo del reencuentro, aunque hizo todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de su madre, que de algún modo era la suya propia... Neela no quiso precipitar la conversación que sabría habría de tener con su hija y no le dijo nada más  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Continuará**

**seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yo sé soy una bitch por poner neegates pero... así es esto  
Beatiful Disgrace (Princess Dreamer)**


	5. Plática

**N/A: este cap es más bien flojito pero sigo esperando**

**Disclaimer. solo la historia es mía **

**Dedicatoria: fans neeray**

**Cap. 5: Plática**

Kathleen se encontró en un segundo con la mirada perdida por entre el salón familiar del hospital, tantas emociones habían hecho que le doliera la cabeza lo cual era de cierto modo una defensa, no quería admitir que lo que no deseaba era mirar de nuevo a su padrino y a su madre besandose o dando cualquier otra exhibición de cariño. No le parecía. La puerta se abrió y entró Ray quien la miro sonriente, era tan parecida a él, que le resultaba difícil enfadarse con ella, pese a que sabía que tomar un avión y volar de un continente a otro no era lo mejor para ninguna adolescente de 16 años

- ¿que piensas?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado  
- en nada, solo, miraba las viejas fotografías- explicó ella

Se quedaron callados un par de minutos

- ¿porque viniste?  
- ¿no les alegra?- inquirió alzando una ceja  
- sabes que nos encanta la idea, pero debiste avisarnos  
- tal vez, pero- se encogió de hombros- estar en un internado es difícil

Esta vez Ray fue el que alzó una ceja

- sabes bien que no te habríamos envíado si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste ¿recuerdas?  
- como olvidarlo- repuso un tanto sarcástica  
- al menos te enseñaron a controlarte  
- si

Recordaba bien esos momentos, en particular el día en que sus padres decidieron enviarla al internado en Inglaterra

FLASHBACK  
... ella tenía casi 6 años y parecía ser una niña normal, le gustaba correr y brincar pero también tenía dos extrañas fijaciones: el agua y el fuego, esta última había sido la que más angustiaba a sus padres, pero sabían bien porque la tenía... en una ocasión cuando Kathy apenas contaba 4 años había presenciado un incendio y tal vez ello influía, en esa ocasión un paramédico había impedido que la pequeña se acercara al fuego... como fuera algo de eso debía estar en su subconciente porque un día en la escuela hizo algo decididamente estúpido y que pudo matar a mucha gente: estaba con un chico con el que solía juntarse a diario, su nombre era James y su apellido no lo recordaba, habían hablado y hablado, James tenía 4 años más que ella y llevaba ese día en particular cerillos...

En un segundo una esquina del salón de clases de Kathleen estaba ardiendo en fuego, con todos los niños aún dentro del salón y con la maestra afuera, el fuego se propagó por los materiales flamables y aunque llegaron los bomberos la acción tuvo como consecuencia la expulsión de Kathleen y James y la decisión de sus padres de mandarla a un internado, pero no en América, sino en Inglaterra para que fueran más rigorosos con ella

- ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto?- le había preguntado Neela a Ray  
- si no hacemos esto, seguirá con esta conducta piromaníaca que podría matarla a ella o a alguien más

Y ese día partió a Inglaterra, a su tierra natal, recordaba que allá había nacido, que allá sus padres habían decidido empezar una vida juntos, pero que ahora no recordaban  
FIN DEL FLASHABACK

Ray carraspeó para sacar a su hija del ensimismamiento

- ¿uh?  
- distraída, es algo que heredaste de mí- dijo con orgullo paterno

Kathleen sonrió, pero el recuerdo de su padrino y su madre hizo que su sonrisa se evaporara

- nunca has querido a mi padrino ¿verdad?  
- dígamos que nunca nos hemos llevado bien- repuso Ray con frialdad contenida  
- ¿está saliendo con mamá?- quiso saber aunqeu la respuesta la mataba de miedo  
- eso pregúntaselo a ella

Se volvieron a hundir en el silencio

- ¿porque papá?- preguntó como cuando niña - ¿porqué ya no es como antes, sigues amando a mamá ¿no?  
- nunca dejaré de hacerlo- confirmo Ray con tono pesimista  
- ella también debe amarte- afirmo la jovencita como aferrándose  
- no lo sé, no he podido preguntárselo  
- todo comenzó desde que él murío ¿cierto?

Ray la miró confundido, sería posible que su hija recordara? era muy chica cuando eso paso

- ¿quien?  
- mi hermano... Ryan... alguna vez oí a Abby y a mamá hablar de eso- repuso como disculpándose

Ray se libró de contestar pues su buscapersonas comenzó a sonar así que se puso de pie

- tengo que irme- se excusó y caminó hacia la puerta  
- papá

Giro sobre sus talones y miró a su hija que estaba junto a una pared llena de fotos mirando una en particular

- dime- dijo algo impaciente  
- ¿quien es él?

Ray miró la foto

- su nombre era Michael Gallant y estuvo en el Ejército  
- ¿ha muerto?  
- si, ayer se cumplió un año más de su muerte- añadió recordando ese día cuando Neela lo echó de su vida- murió cumpliendo su deber, en Iraq

Kathleen lo observo tristemente y entonces recordo

- ah si, él fue el primer esposo de mamá ¿no?

Ray movió la cabeza asintiendo y abandonó el salón. Kathleen se quedo mirando la puerta aunque los pasos de su padre ya se habían perdido entre el mar de gente que había afuera, por sus labios escapo un breve suspiro y sonrió, alguna vez había oído que las neuronas morían por cada suspiro que exhalaba uno y le parecía una tontería así que suspiro de nuevo. Pensó en el fuego y en el agua, sus dos fijaciones infantiles, causantes de haber perdido su niñez en un internado inglés y se preguntó si habría hecho alguna diferencia haber permanecido en Chicago

- si no me hubiera ido, tal vez ellos no estarían por divorciarse- pensó pesimista

Volvió a clavar su mirada en las fotografías

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
reviews  
Beautiful Disgrace (Princess)**


	6. Primer Amor

**N/A: con este ep. espero que me empiezen a reaceptar como Neeray los qeu me lean y piensen que me estoy descarrilando... jejejejeje**

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es mía**

**Dedicatoria: al Neeray, en la NBC se estrena el jueves y yo quiero más neeray!**

**Cap. 6 Primer Amor**

Algunas semanas pasaron desde que Kathleen regresara a Chicago y desde entonces su rutina era la misma: pasear en la mañana por el parque y pasar la tarde en el hospital conversando con algunos pacientes, leyendo libros, etc., sin embargo en las noches le gustaba ir al techo del hospital igual que a sus padres, pero ella iba por una razón en particular.

Ese día acababa de llegar al hospital con su madre, quien seguía eludiendo cierto tema para ambas poco comprensible, Neela subió a quirófanos y ella se quedo dudando sobre si ir al salón familiar o tratar de trabar amistad con algún otro paciente; se decidió por lo primero y se acurrucó en un sillón comodámente mientras escuchaba música con la mirada perdida en una revista juvenil...

La puerta se abrió y ella no se enteró concentrada como estaba en cantar, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado pues el sillón se hundió un poco, se volvió y miro a Tony Gates mirándola divertido. Evadió su mirada mientras se quitaba los audifonos

- ¿estás enojada conmigo pequeña?- le preguntó picando sus costillas

La cara de seriedad de Kathleen cambió cuando sintió las cosquillas

- no, ya, ya basta, no hagas eso padrino- dijo casi llorando de la risa  
- entonces ¿porque no me habías saludado antes señorita?- preguntó simulando seriedad

Como toda respuesta Kathleen le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo

- ¿como has estado Leen?  
- bien, supongo- mintió la joven

Tony alzó una ceja y Kathleen sonrió, definitivamente su padrino era muy especial para ella... había solo 2 personas con quienes ella no podía enojarse y eran su padre y su padrino, tal vez pudiera enfadarse con Neela, de hecho estaba muy molesta con ella por estar saliendo con Tony pese a que sabía que el 50 o 60 por ciento de esa relación también eran culpa de él, pero no podía pensar en enfadarse con él. Con Ray no se podía enfadar porque eso era imposible y con Tony tampoco porque desde niña había contado con él para muchas cosas

- ¿porqué no me habías hablado?  
- no lo sé, lo siento padrino

Aunque se sentía culpable, estar animadamente charlando con el hombre que de algún modo estaba desintegrando a su familia no era exactamente una buena idea de solidaridad hacia Ray

- cuanto has crecido, a partir de ahora tengo que cuidar más a mi ahijada  
- ¿porque?  
- porque seguramente no te van a faltar pretendientes- explico sonriendo- o prospectos

Kathleen sonrió, se había quedado pensando en alguien...

- ¿en quien piensas?- preguntó Tony mirándola divertido  
- en alguien- repuso vagamente  
- en alguien- repitió Tony y prefirió no seguir preguntando- ¿como te ha ido en la escuela?  
- bien, mejor de lo que esperaba en todo caso- replicó ella sonriendo  
- me alegro, en serio¿ya sabes que estudiarás?  
- no lo sé, me gustaría estudiar diseño gráfico o algo así, aunque...  
- ¿has pensando en medicina como Ray y Neela?

Kathleen asintió, ese era el ambiente en el que había crecido y no podía dejarlo de lado, pensaba que podría ser divertido estudiar medicina y bueno si se arrepentía, podía tomar otras oportunidades en todo caso. Tony la miró era extraño mirarla fijamente porque invariablemente le venía a la mente la idea de hablar con una versión más pequeña y femenina de Ray, porque era demasiado similar a él y no solo fisícamente, pero se tranquilizaba al mirarla a los ojos porque veía la misma mirada de Neela... Neela, él la quería y disfrutaba de la relación que llevaba con ella y de algún modo ella sentía lo mismo pero no era la misma entrega, sabia perfectamente que Neela no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Ray...

- padrino- lo llamó Kathleen  
- dime  
- te quedaste distraído de pronto

Sonó su buscapersonas

- lo siento Leen, me llaman iré a ver a un paciente mío a quirofano

Kathleen clavó sus ojos en él... a un paciente... sobretodo, sabía que aprovecharía el viaje para ver a su madre y eso le dolía pero no dijo nada. Tony le dio un beso en la frente y cerró la puerta tras él al salir; la joven suspiró pesadamente y salió, era hora de intentar trabar nuevas amistades.

Caminó por un pasillo mirando si había posibilidad de trabar amistad con alguien cuando choco de frente con otra persona, se tambaleó y la otra persona la tomo de la mano ayudándola a no caer

- lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Kathleen alzó la mirada y un sonrojo encendió sus mejillas al ver con quien había chocado

- Joseph- murmuró inaudiblemente- es decir, Joe  
- hola Kathy- saludó el joven alegremente besando suavemente su mejilla- siento haber chocado contigo  
- yo también- se disculpó siendo aún incapaz de articular un buen tono de voz, se aclaró la garganta- ehm ¿a donde vas?- dijo aunque se arrepintió, no era nadie para preguntar eso  
- voy a salir¿conoces el nuevo, no que vas a conocerlo, eres aún muy pequeña  
- lo dices como si tuviera la edad de mis hermanos- replicó ella resentida  
- igual sigues siendo una niña... tengo una presentación y ¿te digo un secreto?- Kathleen asintió- quiero tocar hoy mejor que nunca  
- tú ya tocas bastante bien- se le salió a la joven

Joe la miró sorprendido, él no sabía que todas las noches desde su llegada a Chicago ella subía al techo solo para escucharlo cantar y tocar la guitarra y desde la primera vez que lo había hecho se había quedado extasiada y que lo quería y no precisamente con un cariño fraternal

- si bueno, gracias- repuso aún sorprendido- quiero que vaya alguien  
- ¿alguien?- preguntó Kathleen sin comprender embobada como estaba estudiando su mirada- ¿tus padres tal vez?  
- ¿mis padres, que va, hay una niña preciosa que me gustaría que me viera, va a la Universidad conmigo y si tengo suerte... - dejo inconclusa la frase

La tristeza fue lo que ahora llenó los enormes y expresivos ojos de Kathleen, debía haberlo supuesto, había otra persona, eso la lastimaba un poco

- ojalá tengas suerte- dijo con un extraño tono de voz  
- gracias si es así podría contartelo a ti mañana  
- _no por favor_- pensó ella, lo único que le faltaría serían esos dolorosos detalles- agradezco la confianza  
- eres una niña muy dulce Kathy, nos vemos luego- dijo besando de nuevo su mejilla a modo de despedida

Kathleen se quedo plantada ahí con una mano en la mejilla donde un segundo antes habían estados sus labios, los labios de Joseph Kovac Lockhart... muchas veces antes sus amigos se habían despedido o la habían saludado con un beso pero más que eso solo era un roce entre las mejillas pero con Joe era distinto, en verdad podía sentir sus labios en su piel y sentía su mejilla ardiendo por la emoción... comparado con lo que sentía cuando tenía a Joe cerca sus 2 anteriores novios no habían sido nada más que un mero formalismo o una apuesta en el caso del segundo...

Pero, él definitivamente no pensaba en ella del mismo modo, para Joe ella solo era una niña¿niña?... en septiembre cumpliría 17 años, poco faltaba para su mayoría de edad, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, su cara tampoco, su actitud mucho menos y sin embargo para Joe era lo que ella seguía siendo, lo cual la frustraba un poco. Suspiro de nuevo y siguió caminando por los pasillos...

Mientras en quirófano...

Neela acababa de salir de Cirugía, arrugando la cofia con sus manos sintiéndose frustrada, su paciente no había resistido la cirugía y había muerto sin que pudieran hacer nada más por él.En ese momento miro a Ray que por alguna razón desconocida para ella estaba ahí parado, su primera reacción habría sido correr hacia él abrazarlo y besarlo, pero recordo que los trámites del divorcio estaban en puerta así que se contuvo, Ray sonrió tristemente

- ¿que pasa?- quiso saber Neela sin más rodeos  
- nada, pensé que necesitarías... a alguien- repuso encogiéndose de hombros

Neela lo miro con sorpresa, si... ella necesitaba a alguien, una sonrisita cruzó los labios de Ray al saber que pese a todo seguían conectados: físicamente por medio de 3 hijos y mentalmente por medio del amor que luchaba por no extinguirse del todo... la mujer que le devolvía la mirada y que le había dado 3 maravillosos hijos era y seguiría siendo su más grande amor, incluso se atrevía a decir que era su primer y único gran amor...

Algo similar pensaba Neela, así que quiso dejar de pensar, Ray estaba ahí y nadie tendría porque conocer ese pequeño momento de debilidad, lo que ella quería era llorar, no sabía porque... recordo cuando Jack y Will eran pequeños y ella les leyó "El Principito" por insistencia de Kathleen... cuanta razón tenía el autor al decir que el país de las lágrimas era muy misterioso... dejo sus pensamientos de lado y dejo que sus pies la guiaran a un lugar donde a ciencia cierta se sentía segura, protegida: los brazos de Ray... se abrazó a él mientras las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas liberándola de una carga pesada...

Ray había mirado la vacilación de su aún esposa antes de caminar hacia él y no se movió, independientemente de todo él la seguía amando y siempre estaría ahí por ella, y si en ese momento ella quería que la consolara por cualquier motivo él lo haría y lo hizo, sujetándola tierna y delicadamente por la espalda, peinando delicadamente sus cabellos, confortándola, haciéndola saber que él siempre estaría ahí... por ella... Neela se controló e intento separarse de Ray ignorando los deseos de su corazón de quedarse ahí por siempre, evadió su mirada pero él la hizo mirarlo para cerciorarse que estaba bien...

Cuando bajo a atender a sus pacientes Ray sentía que una parte de su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo, posó sus dedos sobre sus labios aún dudoso, pero no, en verdad solo unos minutos antes había vuelto a sentir la vida corriendo por sus venas... los labios de Neela sobre los suyos por algo más que una mera casualidad, no podía dejar de sonreír

- _me ama, me ama todavía_- pensó con alegría- _el estúpido de Gates no ha logrado que me olvide_

Las cosas seguían enredadas pero ahora sabía que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separara de la mujer que amaba y que también lo amaba, menos Tony Gates, saber que aún había oportunidades entre él y Neela lo animaba sobremanera... por primera vez desde que empezó a tener problemas con ella pudo sonreír en paz...

Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujaba en los labios de Neela...

- ¿Neela?- la llamó una dudosa Abby  
- uhm  
- olvídalo

La mujer morena se quedo pensando si acaso sería lo correcto seguir una relación con Tony cuando evidentemente todo su ser rogaba por estar con Ray, por abrazarlo, besarlo... que la amara con toda la pasión y la ternura que él albergaba... no, no era correcto ni justo lo que hacia, estando con Tony y pensando en Ray y hoy lo había besado y definitivamente no se arrepentía de eso... pero de nuevo tenía miedo, después de todo, había sido ella quien había echado por tierra su relación y posiblemente su matrimonio... no soportaría que todo se echara a perder de nuevo...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿con esto me reivindico o no?  
Reviews  
Beautiful Disgrace (Princess Dreamer)**


	7. Culpa De Nadie

**N/A: subo este mini cap ahora que tengo que irme, la escuela me llama **

**Disclaimer: nada es mío **

**Dedicatoria a los Neerays, aguante en esta 13 tempo con perspectiva de triangulo  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Cap. 7: Culpa De Nadie**

... mientras esperaba a que sus padres terminaran sus turnos, Kathleen se quedo sentada en el piso con los audifonos puestos, pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba Joe era bastante fastidioso y prefería no pensar en ello... miro a sus hermanos aproximarse a ella y suspirando se quitó los audifonos mirando a ambos

- ¿que quieren?- preguntó con rudeza  
- hablarte- empezó Jack  
- ¿que otra cosa?- continuó Will  
- ¿podemos ir a otro lado?- pidieron al unísono

Ella asintió vagamente y los siguió a la sala familiar que estaba vacía... se recargó en un mueble y observo a los gemelos quienes estaban comodamente sentados en unas sillas

- ¿y?- quiso saber  
- queremos saber- empezó Jack mirándola ceñudo- ¿como es posible  
- que aún hables con ese tipo- completó Will también enfadado  
- ¿cual tipo?  
- tú sabes que tipo

Kathleen también frunció el entrecejo, ya sabía por donde iban sus hermanos

- para su información es mi padrino, deberían respetarlo un poco  
- tu padrino, no nuestro, nuestro padrino no esta separando nuestra familia porque ya tiene una- replicó Jack  
- a pesar de que hace varios años casi todas las mujeres del hospital, nuestra madre incluída, querían salir con él- apuntó Will

La joven rodó los ojos por el techo, no podía creer que sus hermanos la regañaran por hablar con el único hombre, además de su padre, que la había apoyado bastante

- a mí no me hace más gracia que a ustedes que salga con mamá- dijo tristemente  
- pues no se nota- reclamaron ambos  
- y no se les ha ocurrido pensar en la parte de culpa que tiene nuestra madre?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia- es decir, ni siquiera esta divorciada y esta saliendo con él... no es ninguna víctima en todo caso  
- es nuestra madre  
- ¿y eso que, ella ha cometido muchos más errores de los que debería y los sigue cometiendo- apuntó con frialdad- ustedes eran muy pequeños para recordar como estaban las cosas cuando Ryan murió  
- tú también- la contradijo Jack  
- además hemos sabido bastante más que hace años

Kathleen los observo con sorpresa y ambos intercambiaron una mirada complice como evaluando que tanta información habrían de dar

- tal vez tienes razón en decir que no toda la culpa es de él- inició Jack  
- pero sabemos que hubo alguien más responsable en su distanciamiento- siguió Will  
- ah y quien será esa persona?- quiso saber Kathleen

Los gemelos intercambiaron una nueva mirada cómplice

- tú- dijeron al unísono

Kathleen se quedo shockeada

- ¿yo¿están insinuando que su separación es culpa... mía?

Ambos asintieron

- tú y tus estupideces piromaníacas

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
corto pero bueno algo es algo  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	8. Madre Hija

**N/A: este fic salió de un minuto de inspiración lol  
Disclaimer: nada es mío  
Dedicatoria: a los neerays y a esa persona especial que me mueve el piso sin saberlo**

**Cap. 8- Madre - Hija**

- _al final soy yo la gran culpable_- pensaba Kathleen acostada en su cama

Se giro y encendió el radio dejando que la música fluyera por su mente

- esto es "Otherside" de Red Hot Chili Peppers - dijo la voz de la locutora y Kath sonrió canturreando en voz baja...

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde sus hermanos le dijeran lo que pasaba y desde entonces no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza... ellos, de algún modo, tenían razón y eso la frustraba. Cerró los ojos un momento y el rostro de Joe apareció

- ojalá no me gustaras de la forma en que me gustas- dijo en voz baja, la canción concluyó en ese momento

Volvió a cerrar los ojos cansada

FLASHBACK  
... días atrás, quizá dos semanas, técnicamente la habían comprometido a cantar delante de varios pacientes para hacerlos sentir mejor y estaba muy nerviosa pero al final le había ido bastante bien... ese día había cantado ayudada por Joe y sus amigos, Marlon y Roger, quienes le sonreían... estaban en el techo del hospital y Joe tenía un cigarrillo en la mano, antes unas chicas le habían pedido un cigarro que él les había proporcionado y ahora los cuatro miraban el cielo casi nocturno, Kathleen seguía algo sonrojada por su actuación

- si hubiera sabido fumar creo que habría fumado 3 cigarrillos seguidos- comentó vagamente y miro a Joe- enseñame a fumar  
- no- replicó él simplemente

Kathleen alzó una ceja y miro a sus amigos quienes se encogieron de hombros

- Marlon, enseñame a fumar- pidió al chico que tenía ropas oscuras y el cabello largo, lacio y negro  
- no  
- ¿porque?  
- Joe dice que no lo haga  
- eso es injusto- encaró a Joe fingiendo enfado- ¿porque no me enseñas?

Joe la evaluó unos segundos clavando su mirada en ella, haciéndola sonrojar

- no me gusta matar a las personas- respondió y apagó el cigarro para bajar

Sus amigos lo siguieron pero antes de bajar, Marlon susurró a Kathleen

- lo que pasa es que te quiere mucho como para enseñarte a fumar

Kathleen sintió que su rostro le ardía...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Abrió los ojos con la sensación de que eso no podía ser cierto... en ese momento se sentía demasiado poquita cosa como para llamar la atención de algún chico, especialmente de Joseph Kovac, eso la hacía sentir mal... tanto como se había sentido la noche anterior...

FLASHBACK  
su paseo por la ciudad había sido, divertido, alentador y algo cansado... ya le había comentado a los amigos de Joe sobre lo que sentía por él y no sabía si era bueno o malo, de algún modo se sentía liberada pero por otro pensar que él lo supiera la aterraba... bueno a lo hecho pecho, pensaba desanimada... había visto que cerca del parque estaban los amigos de Joe, Marlon, Roger, Pete y la novia de este Cheryl quien estaba próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad y había invitado a Kath a su fiesta advirtiéndole que las cosas se ponían muy salvajes , ellos sabían lo que sentía por Joe e incluso Cheryl le había aconsejado que si en verdad le gustaba llegara y lo besara o de lo contrario nunca podría andar con él

Se acercó para saludarlos y se quedó fría... ahí a unos metros de ella Joe besaba a una chica con demasiada pasión y Kathleen pensó que si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo le habría dolido mucho menos, se alejo tras saludar torpemente a los otros con los puños cerrados y ganas de llorar de la tristeza  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Un golpeteo en su puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, murmuró un débil "pase" y miró a su madre quien la miraba fijamente

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó con más rudeza de la debida  
- suavice su tono señorita- le advirtió Neela

Kathleen rodó los ojos

- lo siento, madre¿me necesitas para algo?  
- baja a cenar  
- no tengo hambre  
- no me interesa, tienes que comer, sigues en desarrollo  
- hace rato hablaba con una mujer no con una doctora- dijo Kath con sarcasmo  
- ¿puedo saber que te molesta?

Kathleen permaneció insolentemente callada evadiendo la mirada de su madre que era de algún modo, la suya propia

- estoy esperando una respuesta  
- pensé que sabías interpretar el silencio- replicó la joven  
- no te creas tan graciosa, estoy preocupada porque eres mi hija  
- ¿lo soy?... no se nota- soltó Kath  
- mi paciencia tiene un límite, Kathleen y tú te estás acercando demasiado a él  
- no podría atreverme- replicó con insolencia  
- si no quieres cenar, no cenes pero tampoco creas que irás a la presentación de Joe

Kathleen pensó que eso era lo único que le faltaba

- no puedes hacer eso  
- claro que puedo, soy tu madre  
- pero  
- ocuparás ese tiempo para pensar en tu actitud  
- tú me hablas de actitud?- preguntó incrédula- ¿tú que te acuestas con un hombre estando aún casada con otro?

En ese momento supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga, especialmente cuando sin previo aviso sintió la mano de Neela cruzando su rostro de una fiera cachetada, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y solo pudo sobar su mejilla

- nunca vuelvas a hablarme así ¿me entendiste?

No dijo nada

- ¿me entendiste?

Kathleen le dirigió una mirada muy dura e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, seguía molesta y ahora por fin había podido descargar parte de su rabia contenida

- lo que haga con mi vida es solo asunto mío  
- también de mi padre- añadió arriesgandose a una nueva bofetada  
- Kathleen  
- fue tu culpa, esto no es culpa mía sino tuya... tú fuiste quien lo alejo cuando murió Ryan

Neela observó a su hija sorprendida, ciertamente no esperaba que lo recordara... no ese momento tan doloroso para ella

- ¿como?  
- no sé madre, solo sé que eras tú quien lo alejaba cada vez que él quería hablar contigo y terminas la faena... con mi padrino... solo dime ¿porque dejaste que él me apadrinara?

Pese a que pensó que otra bofetada enseñaría a la joven a guardar sus opiniones, Neela no creyó oportuno reprenderla por algo que era tan cierto, tan lastimosamente cierto...

- desde que llegó al hospital fue mi amigo- dijo rememorando- digamos que de algún modo aceptaba más su ayuda que la de Ray cuando Michael murió  
- tu primer esposo  
- si... pero siempre amé a Ray... pero él lo supo 2 años después... después me fui a Inglaterra y pasaron cosas, pero nunca deje de amarlo- le dijo firmemente  
- ¿sigues amando a mi papá?- quiso saber la joven escuchando atentamente

Neela no contesto con palabras solo hizo un gesto pero eso fue suficiente para la adolescente

- ¿entonces porque sigues saliendo con mi padrino?  
- porque a veces una busca las salidas más fáciles a los problemas- repuso vaga y distraídamente  
- siento haber dicho lo que dije- se excusó Kathleen  
- siento haberte pegado- repuso Neela acariciando la mejilla de su hija y abrazándola hacia sí- eres un gran orgullo para mí y eres tan parecida a Ray  
- si eso parece  
- ¿querrás bajar ahora?  
- si, supongo que sí

Kathleen bajo con su mamá pensando en lo complicadas que eran las relaciones entre madres e hijas...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿y?... que les parece?  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	9. Días Que Pasan

**Disclaimer nada es mío, salvo lo desconocido**

**Cap. 9- Días Que Pasan**

Los días en el County iban volviéndose menos sorpresivos para ella, a veces llegaban pacientes con tristes historias que contar y que necesitaban ser escuchados así que les daba un tiempo y una sonrisa, había niños que requerían ser consolados y ella los abrazaba, como solía abrazar a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños

FLASHBACK  
_Ese recuerdo le llegaba de algún lugar muy, muy lejano del subconciente tan lejano que no estaba_ _segura de si era real o solo un sueño... recordaba el lugar donde vivía con sus padres, antes de que tuvieran problemas, ese recuerdo era antes de que Neela estuviera embarazada, al menos antes de que perdiera al bebé... recordó que ese día, más bien, esa noche ella y Jack estaban en casa, una niñera estaba con ellos... Neela y Ray habían tenido que llevar a Will al County porque tenía una mala gripa que parecía volverse algo peor..._

_Ella estaba en la sala mirando a la puerta, deseando ver a sus padres y a su otro hermano cruzar... la niñera la miraba de vez en cuando, pero se distrajo buscando lo que habría de darles de cenar a ambos niños... en ese momento Kathleen escuchó el llanto de su hermano Jack, quien al igual que su gemelo solo contaban dos años para entonces... dio la vuelta y corrió al patio donde estaba el pequeño, al parecer se había tropezado y se había raspado la rodilla_

_- no llores Jack- le pidió al niño quien clavó en ella sus pequeños ojitos empapados en llanto_

_Kath le sonrió y lo abrazó_

_- no te preocupes- le susurró, pese a que el significado de esa palabra le era algo ajeno, recordaba que la noche antes cuando Will había estado con algo de fiebre, Ray le había susurrado lo mismo a Neela_  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora, la adolescente, estaba mirando a un niño de unos 3 o 4 años que estaba dormido, sus padres se habían matado en un accidente de tránsito y ahora trataban de localizar a otros familiares, Kathleen pensó en que quizá fuera una suerte que el niño no fuese más grande para no tener que lidiar con lo ocurrido, pero después reflexionó que los niños saben las cosas muy a su modo, pero siempre lo saben y recordó que ella misma no entendía bien como era que su hermanito hubiera muerto pero lo sabía...

- ¿que haces aquí?- le susurró la voz de su padre- no se supone que estés acá  
- lo siento, es solo, pensaba, pobre niño, sus padres han muerto  
- al menos lo amaban- dijo Ray de pronto

La chica lo miro sorprendida y Ray suspirando le contó sobre aquella mujer que no quiso que su bebé naciera por cesárea y le ocasiono tantos daños al pequeño

- que cruel- exclamó Kathleen indignada  
- lo sé  
- cuando tienes hijos siempre debes querer lo mejor para ellos ¿no?- preguntó pensativa  
- claro, porque son demasiado importantes

Ella sonrió, en ese momento vieron Neela con pinta de estar preocupada por algo

- mamá- la llamó la joven

Neela vaciló al mirar a Ray, una parte de ella quería entrar y otra intentar fingir demencia, Kath se dió cuenta y sonrió para sus adentros

- acabo de recordar que quede de verme con... uhm Nancy- dijo de pronto, lo cual no era del todo cierto  
- ¿quien es Nancy?  
- una chica que conocí ayer, su padre ingresó con un connato de infarto, lo atendieron Kerry y mi padrino- dijo aunque se arrepintió de haber mencionado a Tony

Ray ignoro la mención de Tony y solo movió la cabeza viendo a su hija intercambiar palabras con Neela, observo al niño que dormía

- hola- lo saludó Neela y revisó los signos vitales del niño solo para tener algo que hacer- hacía días que no te veía  
- obvio, si lo único que haces es pasar los días cerca de... tu adorado Gates

Neela lo miró, mientras su mente recordaba la noche anterior, con Tony...

FLASHBACK  
Esa noche habían estado juntos, Neela seguía sintiendo culpa al estar acostada al lado de un hombre que no era su marido... pero trataba de apaciguar esos sentimientos. Tony parecía dormitar pero en realidad estaba despierto, habían pasado una noche muy apasionada pero Neela estaba cada vez más distante, con la cabeza en otro lado aunque lo besara, se dio cuenta de que en un par de ocasiones durante su encuentro, ella se había contenido para que de sus labios no escapara el nombre de Ray... eso era patético, hacía el amor con él, con Tony, pero su mente deseaba que el hombre que estaba besándola y acariciándola fuera su aún marido

El reloj le hizo ver que era hora de irse... así que la mujer se vistió ignorando a su compañero de cama, Tony también se comenzó a vestir y cuando ella estaba por irse la encaró

- tú lo sigues amando- dijo y no como pregunta sino como afirmación

El rostro de Neela se turbó un segundo

- perdóname, te juro que he intentado hacerte feliz  
- lo has conseguido, no te preocupes, pero ¿a que precio?... tú eres la que no es feliz...

Del rostro de Neela escaparon un par de lágrimas que Tony quitó con sus dedos, enternecido al verla tan frágil, aunque no fuera para él

- perdóname- repitió tristemente- me habría gustado poder llegar a amarte como mereces  
- lo hiciste, muy a tu manera pero así fue y con eso me conformo, pero ya no puedo seguir torturándote... ni torturándome... se que piensas en él y en verdad te admiro porque a pesar de el tiempo, lo sigues amando como al principio o tal vez más... Barnett es un tipo con suerte

Los labios de Neela temblaron y lo abrazó

- Tony, no se que decir  
- no digas nada, solo promete que serás feliz  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Era su última promesa hacia él, definitivamente deseaba cumplirla

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ray sacandóla de sus recuerdos- te quedaste como ida  
- si lo siento, pensaba... olvídalo son demasiadas cosas

Hizo como que se iba a ir y Ray la sujetó del brazo, aunque luego la soltó

- Neela... solo quiero que sepas que no voy a firmar  
- ¿que cosa?- preguntó ella sorprendida  
- el divorcio, no quiero divorciarme voluntariamente de ti

Ella se le quedo viendo, de algún modo se le estaba olvidando que ese trámite estaba en pie, todavía... Su buscapersonas sonó

- tengo que irme, Ray, hasta luego- dijo y trato de irse

Ray volvió a sujetarla y sin poder evitarlo volvió a buscar sus labios besándola apasionadamente, la vida volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Neela mientras se entregaba a ese beso agradecida, sin sentirse mal, todavía no quería decirle de su ruptura con Tony, deseaba preparar un buen ambiente para eso pero ahora solo quería disfrutar ese momento... solo cuando su buscapersonas volvió a sonar, él la soltó... Neela se mordió el labio inferior y besó rápido los labios de su marido antes de dar media vuelta hacia el ascensor...

Ray sonrió encantado con esta reacción

**Continuara  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
tengo que irme ciao  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	10. Encuentros

**N/A: no tengo nada mejor que hacer**

**Disclaimer. nada es mio solo la historia**

**dedicatoria: neerays en general como siempre**

**Cap. 10- Encuentros**

Los días en el County seguían su avanzar y ahora Kathleen se sentía entusiasmada ante la pronta llegada de su cumpleaños, para ella una fecha significativa sin duda... pero ahora se sentía deprimida... en el radio habían pasado una canción que le recordaba a lo que sentía cuando tenía a Joe cerca y eso la tenía tan triste, bueno la palabra era frustrada ya que sabía que el joven dificilmente llegaría a verla como algo más que una amiga... estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir del hospital cuando miró a Joe... ese día llevaba un traje que le sentaba de maravilla y la dejo boquiabierta

- Joe- susurró su nombre aún en shock  
- hola Kathleen- saludó él plantando un beso en su mejilla  
- te ves muy bien- se le escapó y se sonrojo  
- gracias  
- ehm a que se debe ese traje  
- fue algo que decidimos hacer... bueno hasta luego

Y se fue, Kathleen lo siguió con la mirada aunque luego la desvío al ver como él y su novia se abrazaban, no quería mirar que se besaran o terminaría por llorar y era lo último que deseaba hacer... por el contrario mostró interés por saber que tenían en mente sus padres ya que ambos, cada uno por su lado, estaban actuando de modo sospechoso aunque a la joven no se le ocurría nada... lo dejo por la paz y se fue a buscar algo que hacer...

Esa noche... en casa de Neela: Neela estaba algo nerviosa y ninguno de sus hijos sabía bien porque, solo sabían que había llegado a casa y desde entonces se había estado en su cuarto... Kathleen abrió la puerta con curiosidad y la miró arreglandose el cabello, la joven se sorprendió al ver a su madre con un vestido negro increíblemente elegante

- que guapa- dijo la joven haciendo que Neela se volviera sorprendida  
- gracias  
- ¿a donde vas tan elegante?- quiso saber la joven y su sonrisa vaciló- no irás con mi padrino ¿o si?  
- no, no... después te cuento... ahora no puedo decirte porque quiero que todo me salga bien  
- okay te dejo con tu misterio

Iba a irse pero

- no espera, ayudame con esto- le pidió Neela dandole un broche para el cabello

Leen sonrió y acomodó el cabello de su madre y al poco rato quedo lista aunque bastante nerviosa

- ¿tardarás mucho?- preguntó curiosa  
- no lo sé, por si acaso te dejo encargada de tus hermanos  
- ya que- suspiró la joven rodando los ojos  
- que no se vayan a dormir muy tarde y que no coman golosinas

Caminó hacia la sala donde ambos hermanos estaban mirando un partido

- Jack, Will saldré pero dejo a Kathleen a cargo, porténse bien  
- claro- respondieron al unísono

Besó a sus tres hijos y poniéndose el abrigo salió de casa, en verdad deseaba que las cosas fueran a ir bien... al otro lado de la ciudad Ray estaba sentado mirando aburrido la televisión, deseaba estar en el hospital, al menos ahí no se sentía tan solo... pero bueno, pensó en salir pero no se le ocurrió ningún lugar así que se quedó mirando la pantalla con aburrimiento... minutos después alguien tocó a su puerta soprendiéndolo

Más sorprendido quedó al abrirla

- Neela- miró lo elegante que estaba- pasa, pasa  
- sé que mi visita te sorprende  
- bueno si algo, pero me alegra, no sabes cuanto... ¿sabes?... hoy es una fecha que no olvido  
- yo tampoco la olvido, pensé que tal vez... podríamos no sé... celebrar  
- no necesitamos salir para celebrar

Neela sonrió... Ray sacó dos botellas del refrigerador y puso una en manos de Neela

- brindemos- dijo Ray- porque hace 17 años recibí la maravillosa noticia de que sería padre  
- salud

Bebieron un sorbo de la cerveza y como si fuera algo planeado bailaron en la sala porque había una música apropiada para hacerlo...

- hace 17 años te reencontré a ti y supe que Kathleen venía en camino- rememoró Ray cuando ambos estaban sentados en su sofá  
- si, me sorprendiste mucho cuando apareciste en Inglaterra  
- era lo menos que podía hacer... no sé cuando perdimos todo eso

Se miraron en silencio un segundo... Neela sabía que él seguía con la idea de que ella seguía con Tony... pensó que ya era tiempo de aclararle las cosas

- por favor, no hablemos de cosas tristes, al menos no en este día... finjamos que el tiempo se detiene y que no debemos preocuparnos por nada más- pidió ella recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ray  
- sería hermoso... pero ¿como puedo fingir que no eres de alguien más?- recriminó esté algo celoso  
- porque no es verdad... Tony y yo terminamos hace varios días- confesó ella

Ray se quedó sorprendido y muy contento al saberlo... ahora si podría fingir todo lo que hubiera que fingir... buscó sus labios y los besó ansiosamente, Neela respondió dejando que la pasión que llevaba oculta en el pecho fluyera poco a poco... en algún punto las manos de Ray comenzaron a desabrochar el vestido de ella mientras ambos iban quedando de algún modo acomodados sobre el sofá... ambos se miraron a los ojos

- Neela- no sabía que hacer si seguir o detenerse

Ella lo ayudó a decidirse besando su cuello, ella también lo necesitaba... lo necesitaba desde hacía mucho, solo que no había querido darse cuenta de ello... Ray pensó que de seguir ahí ambos terminarían con una torcedura en el cuello así que se puso en pie... Neela lo observo creyendo que no deseaba nada con ella pero Ray la tranquilizó al tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla cargando hasta su cuarto que tantas veces había testificado su amor...

Una vez ahí la depositó sobre la cama y la observo a los ojos, miro el amor y el deseo que él mismo estaba experimentado... antes de volver a besarla se quito la camisa y dejo que su mujer lo ayudara en eso... sus labios volvieron a unirse y pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, ellos necesitaban entregarse el uno al otro... pertenecerse de nuevo... no había mayor tiempo que perder... pronto no pudieron más que gemir el nombre del otro mientras dejaban que la noche cayera sobre ellos y fuera un mudo testigo más del amor que aún seguía latente... esa fue la noche más apasionada de la que tuvieran memoria porque ambos se seguían necesitando a pesar de todas las fronteras que habían intentado separarlos...

Horas después Neela despertó entre los brazos de Ray... miró el reloj y se preguntó si sus hijos estarían despiertos... no aún era algo temprano, ni siquiera amanecía así que no tenía caso solo llamarlos para despertarlos... no, que durmieran un poco más... clavó sus ojos en Ray quien dormía e intentó levantarse, pero no pudo porque Ray la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura sin ninguna intención de dejarla ir

- ¿a donde quieres ir?  
- a poner un poco de café  
- yo no quiero nada, tengo todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo  
- Ray...  
- shhhhh hace mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a sentir tu calor entre mis brazos, no sabes como odiaba despertar sintiendo mi cama fría y parcialmente vacía  
- yo odiaba despertar con alguien que no fueras tú- confesó ella besándolo de nuevo  
- pero eso jamás volverá a pasar  
- jamás lo prometo

Ray sonrió y volvió a acomodarla sobre la cama, mirando los ojos de ella y viendose en ellos, nunca se iba a cansar ni a arrepentir de amarla como la amaba, sabía que no podía vivir sin ella y en ese momento no deseaba más que seguir teniéndola entre sus brazos... sus labios volvieron a unirse y provocaron una nueva oleada de pasión que desbordo lentemente por los poros de cada uno sin que ninguno pareciera dispuesto a renunciar a este momento de felicidad

Una nueva oleada de gemidos y de gritos espóradicos cruzó los labios de ambos mientras se entregaban una vez más al amor...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
reviews**


	11. Nuevas Amistades

**disclaimer nada es mío**

**Cap. 11- Nuevas Amistades**

Kathleen no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar Chicago al menos en un muy buen tiempo tan fue así que se inscribió a cursillos de verano para no tener problemas para ingresar a la preparatoria cosa que le había parecido genial a sus padres... al principio sus compañeros se reían de su acento británico pero habían aprendido a estimarla bastante... ya era septiembre... solo unos días la separaban de sus 17 años y eso la tenía entusiasmada... también las clases habían iniciado y ella estaba contenta... el viernes llegó y con él los planes...

- ¿entonces?- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño claro y rizado- ¿vienes o no?  
- no lo sé... me gustaría pero...  
- vamos Kathleen tienes que venir... será divertido- apuntó otra chica con el cabello azabache y rayitos azules  
- bueno, tal vez  
- puedes llevar a tu novio- intervino esta vez un chico con el cabello largo  
- no tengo novio- replicó Kathy automáticamente

Un sonrojo involuntario encendió sus mejillas... no sabía a quien se referían sus amigos, o mejor dicho si sabía solo que quería fingir demencia aunque fuera para matar el rato

- ¿y ese joven que esta en el hospital donde trabajan tus padres?- preguntó el mismo chico escéptico  
- no es su novio Dean- dijo la chica con el cabello azabache, defendiéndola- Maia no te rías  
- ¿entonces?- preguntó una chica pelirroja que segundos antes había estado unida a los labios de su Dean  
- un amigo de mis hermanos

Todos la miraron con más esceptisismo que antes

- esta bien, también es mi amigo, pero solo eso  
- okay es tu amigo pero entonces preséntalo que se ve bastante bien- apunto Maia- es broma- añadió al ver la mirada casi homicida que le dirigió Kathleen  
- _pues no bromees_- pensó Kath algo celosa  
- en serio ¿quien es?  
- es hijo de los padrinos de mis hermanos- dijo Kath con cierto tono apático- se llama Kovac, Joseph Kovac Lockhart... cumplió 20 años en mayo- añadió como para acentuar porque no era su novio  
- uhm conque 20... le sientan bastante bien- siguió bromeando Maia  
- ya déjalo Maia... bueno como sea ¿irás o no?

Kathleen movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- bien, saldremos de aquí el domingo  
- ¿que domingo?  
- el 10, si Kath justo después de tu cumple... habrá fiesta- dijo celebrando Maia al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello  
- gracias- musitó Kathleen- espero

Poco a poco los adolescentes que estaban con ella se marcharon solo se quedaron la joven de cabello azabache que se llamaba Diana y Dean, que por cierto era su hermano mellizo y que seguía besando a su novia, cuyo nombre era Lindsay

- así es Maia- explicó Dean- lleva una fiesta a todos lados  
- no me molesta- aclaró Kath  
- bueno, es que tal vez vivir en Inglaterra tantos años... los ingleses serán más bien aburridos ¿no?- preguntó Lindsay  
- no lo creas- apuntó Kathleen con una sonrisita de suficiencia- bueno nos vemos Diana, Dean, Lindsay- los dejó haciendo un gesto con la mano

Empezó a caminar y mientras lo hacía pensó que tal vez sería divertido ir a ese famoso campamento, al menos sería algo que rompería la rutina que llevaba en Chicago... si tenía que hablar de ello con sus padres, seguro le darían permiso, o eso esperaba... tomó un autobús y bajo delante del Ike's... dudosa sobre si entrar al hospital o irse a su casa, sus útiles escolares no eran mucho pero le pesaba pensar en la cantidad de deberes que tenía que entregar para el lunes... no eran muchos, pero sí muy aburridos...

Pensó en mandar todo al diablo, la verdad quería tomar aire antes de enfrascarse con sus deberes, con algo de suerte Joe podría ayudarla, hacía siglos que no lo veía y eso le molestaba, lo único bueno era que él y su santa noviecita finalmente habían roto, okay no era bueno pensar en eso porque había causado cierta melancolía en él pero no podía evitarlo... además hacia como 3 semanas de ello... caminó hacia Recepción buscando a sus padres con la mirada

Frank le dijo que estaban atendiendo un Trauma así que lo dejo y subió a la terraza, con pasos lentos y débiles, como si los midiera. Se recargó en la baranda y miró hacia el piso... afortunadamente no le daba vértigo sino hacia un buen rato se habría caído... suspiró y se asomó un poco más el colguije que tenía en el cuello se balanceo y ella sonrió mirándolo... escucho pasos detrás de ella pero no quiso volverse, no eran sus padres, ni su padrino, conocía sus pisadas bastante bien

- quítate de ahí- pidió Joe- podrías caerte  
- hola Joe- saludó dejando de asomarse y mirando a sus ojos

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Kathleen, era una sonrisa nerviosa pero no lo podía evitar, Joe hacía que ella sonriera de ese modo que por cierto, le iluminaba el rostro o al menos eso le había dicho Diana quien sabía bien lo que sentía Kath por el joven Kovac... incluso había intentado darle ánimos para que hablara con él pero eso era una misión más que imposible para Kathleen...

Por su parte Joe la miraba, hacia varios días que pensaba demasiado en la joven, demasiado, más de lo que debía, en realidad se sentía como turbado si pasaban muchas horas sin mirarla tanto que se ponía de cierto mal humor que se evaporaba en cuanto esa muchachita de ni siquiera 17 aparecía con su mirada expresiva y una sonrisa tierna o nerviosa, o como fuera... y con esa sonrisa nerviosa que ahora le dirigía le costó mucho trabajo resistirse la tentación para no hacer algo indebido...

Joe se sentía arrepentido pero no lo podía evitar, la chica estaba demasiado guapa como para ser pasada por alto... una voz en su cabeza le recordó cansinamente que sería un delito involucrarse con ella, por su edad... además no sabía que tan sobreprotectores podían ponerse Ray y Tony respecto a ella, eso era de preocuparse...

- _pero nadie tendría porque enterarse_- rebatió mentalmente

Kathleen solo estudiaba los rasgos del joven... y sintió curiosidad

- Joe... ¿sabes hablar en croata?- preguntó sin poder reprimir su curiosidad  
- por supuesto- replicó este sorprendido  
- ehm... podrías no sé, decir algo en croata

Joe se encogió de hombros y recitó el monólgo de Hamlet, como su padre tiempo atrás... Kathleen lo escuchaba fascinada si bien era cierto que no entendía ni media palabra, pero era hermoso escucharlo, ese acento la derretía, por entero la derretía...

- no entendiste ¿verdad?- preguntó al mirar la cara de asombro de la adolescente  
- eh no mucho, pero capté la escencia- apuntó ella rápidamente  
- uhm... ¿sabes Kathy?... me gustaría que conocieras un lugar  
- ¿que lugar?  
- uno, no sé, me gustaría llevarte, no sé el domingo

La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se desvaneció

- oh lo siento, el domingo no puedo- dijo tristemente- quedé de salir con unos amigos  
- oh... bueno, esta bien... tienes derecho a socializar  
- si supongo que sí... ehm ¿podrías ayudarme con una tarea?

Joe asintió y le explicó el tema... tardo como media hora y al cabo de la misma le explicaba como era que se solucionaba un problemilla, de algún modo el perfume de Kathleen lo embriagaba y no podía ni quería evitarlo... en un segundo ella levanto la cabeza para mirar a su improvisado profesor y de un modo inexplicable sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro... todo sucedió en una fracción de tiempo... Kathleen solo sintió sobre sus labios, los labios de Joe y su aliento entremezclándose con el de ella... no podía creerlo... se estaban besando...

**Continuará...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Reviews**


	12. Día Y Noche

**Disclaimer. nada es mío**

**Cap. 12- Día Y Noche**

Cuando separaron sus labios la mirada de Kathleen se clavó en el suelo mientras sentía sus mejillas ardientes, había estado esperando ese momento desde hacia meses y ahora que finalmente había probado el sabor de Joe se sentía muy diferente, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía su corazón bombeando sangre como si hubiera corrido en el Maratón o algo así... sus ojos no se atrevían a enfrentarlo y aunque intentó balbucear algo no lograba articular sonidos coherentes

- Kathleen yo- Joe intentaba inútilmente de decir algo  
- déjalo yo... tengo que irme- musitó vagamente  
- no tienes que... es decir... no quiero que... pienses cosas que no son  
- yo no estoy pensando nada... créeme- susurró la jovencita

Joe se mordió el labio incapaz de encontrar motivos para retener a la muchacha, le gustaba eso era cierto pero su intéres en ella tal vez fuera pura y netamente físico, puesto que ella estaba bastante bien pero entonces ¿porque se sentía tan míserable ante la sola idea de que ella no hubiese disfrutado del beso tanto como él?

El celular de Kathleen sonó

- tengo que irme- explicó ella sin convicción- mi madre quiere que baje ya  
- si entiendo- Joe se quedo sin saber que más decir- Kath yo  
- no hace falta que digas nada... nos vemos luego Joseph

Bajó de ahí sintiendo como si hubiera dejado su alma junto a Joe... la verdad era que no esperaba sentirse tan confundida después de besarlo pero así se sentía, irremediablemente confundida y eso no le hacía mucha gracia

- ¿estás enferma?- preguntó Neela mientras conducía la camioneta media hora más tarde  
- eh?, no solo... tengo algo de sueño- se excusó Kathleen sonriendo  
- mmm  
- ¿que hacías en el techo?- preguntó Jack curioso

La joven miro a su hermano como con ganas de golpearlo

- reflexionaba sobre las materias

La mirada que dirigió a los gemelos basto para que ninguno se atreviera a mencionar a Joe al menos no delante de su madre, así que prefirieron dejar el tema por la paz...

La cena fue sustanciosa pero Kathleen tenía la mente en otro lado así que difícilmente escuchaba las palabras de su madre, hasta que Will le dio un codazo, ella lo miro enfadada, el chico se excusó mirando a su madre

- Kathleen, siento interrumpir tus reflexiones pero necesito salir así que hazme caso  
- ¿a donde irás?  
- a la calle- repuso tajante- y por favor vigíla que tus hermanos no se duerman muy tarde  
- esta bien- repuso la adolescente suspirando- ¿cuando vendrá papá?  
- no lo sé hija, no lo sé

Neela salió vestida algo diferente, caminando con rapidez como si esperara algo... o tal vez a alguien... sus pasos iban de vuelta al hospital y se quedo afuera hasta que lo vio salir... sonrió al mirar a su marido quien le devolvió la sonrisa feliz de verla

- hola- la saludó con un largo beso en los labios- te he echado de menos  
- yo también- confirmó ella mientras tomaban asiento en el coche de él  
- y los chicos?- quiso saber Ray  
- en casa, Kathleen esta muy distraída  
- cosas de jóvenes, no sabes como muero por decirles que no nos vamos a divorciar  
- todo a su tiempo, cada vez falta menos para que ellos sepan así que no comas ansias

Se besaron y condujeron hacia el lugar donde habían compartido tanto cuando eran simplemente compañeros de hogar... Ray le ofreció una copa y se sentaron en el sillón, Neela recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido y sonrió

- te amo- susurró Ray en su oído  
- yo también

Procedieron a besarse con intensidad intercalando sonrisas e intercambiando miradas entre beso y beso, satisfechos de lo bien que vivían su relación y tratando de imaginar el rostro de sus hijos cuando supieran que pese a todo el amor seguía siendo el triunfador... si definitivamente les daría mucho gusto... sobretodo a Kathleen... como fuera eran pocas las veces que podían estar tan juntos como en ese momento así que no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad

- ¿ahora?  
- ahora hacemos lo que quieras- susurró Neela maliciosamente  
- me gusta como piensas- celebro Ray besando su cuello y tomándola entre sus brazos

La llevó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta... la noche fue testigo de un nuevo derroche de pasión que ninguno de los dos deseaba evitar..

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
go ahead reviewing**


	13. Sueños De Cumpleaños

**N/A: este cap me costó bastante... pero creo que quedó decente**

**Disclaimer: nada del elenco de ER es mío, salvo lo no conocido**

**Cap. 13 - Sueños De Cumpleaños**

... la había citado en aquel lugar que ni ella misma conocía y ahora se culpaba... ¿porque habría accedido a ir cuando no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto?... simplemente porque lo amaba y no le importaba nada si iba a pasar al menos unos minutos viéndolo... bajó la mirada y se fijó en su ropa detenidamente... ese vestido no le quedaba del todo mal pero el hecho de que le llegara sólo arriba de la rodilla la hacía sentir incómoda... además una corriente de aire se coló por una de las ventilas que estaban en el piso... y él que no llegaba... comenzó a sentirse impaciente mientras escuchaba el eco de su propia respiración... un ruido más adelante llamó su atención... caminó hacia ese ruido con objeto de saber que escondía y se sorprendió ahí estaba delante de ella el causante de todas sus confusiones sonriendo abiertamente

Y sin saber ni como ni cuando se acercó a ella y la besó sutilmente en los labios sin darle tiempo de reaccionar... algo muy raro se liberaba en sus entrañas, un golpe de calor que no estaba para nada relacionado con la temperatura subía por sus venas haciendo hervir su sangre el beso se prolongaba demasiado y de algún modo se encontraban caminando hacia la pared donde la acorraló... entonces bajó sus labios hacia su cuello haciéndola suspirar quedamente con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las emociones multiplicarse por mil...

El insistente ruido de una alarma hizo que Kathleen se despertara envuelta en sudor... cuando se dio cuenta de que había abandonado el escenario de su sueño para despertar en su propia cama la hizo mirar al techo insegura sobre si maldecir o agradecer la súbita interrupción... por un lado se sentía incómoda teniendo esa clase de sueños donde ella y Joe se encontraban y no precisamente para platicar... porque eran demasiado vividos era que se asustaba y era peor porque no era la primera vez que soñaba lo mismo... el día después de que se habían besado había comenzado a soñar así, o sea que ya llevaba varios días... decidió dejarlo lo último que quería era pasar su cumpleaños inmersa en la incertidumbre...

Hablando de eso... el teléfono sonó

- ¿bueno? - contestó Kathleen tratando de concentrarse en la llamada  
- hola pronta cumpleañera- saludó la voz de Diana  
- hola Diana gracias por recordarlo  
- bueno es que queríamos hacer algo divertido para celebrar

Kathleen rodó los ojos, no podían ir de campamento por meras condiciones climatológicas pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, pero a sus amigos se les había vuelto obsesión o algo por el estilo festejarla de un modo apropiado

- ya les dije que eso no importa- repitió cansinamente por enésima vez  
- claro que importa- respondió al otro lado la voz de Dean  
- como quieran- suspiró finalmente la chica  
- será divertido- apuntó Diana optimista y Kathy volvió a rodar los ojos  
- esta bien supongo... nos veremos en un rato  
- hasta entonces bye... Dean te manda decir que te prepares porque será divertido  
- okay

Fue entonces cuando clavo su mirada en el reloj y pensó que tanto Diana como Dean debían estar locos: eran las 7 de la mañana... bueno si ellos estaban locos ella debía estarlo con mayor razón, pero tenía una justificación: sus sueños que la hacían sonrojar cada vez que los recordaba... pasó su mano por su cara frotando sus ojos, dormir era una opción muy tentadora pero si era para seguir teniendo los mismos sueños donde Joe y ella... lo mejor sería despertarse de una buena vez... dicho y hecho arrojó a un lado las cobijas poniéndose en pie y desperezandose lentamente

Escuchó atentamente a su alrededor... no había rastro de que sus hermanitos o su madre hubieran despertado y no los culpaba... la noche anterior sus padres y padrino se habían quedado hasta altas horas en el hospital atendiendo a las víctimas de una colisión entre 3 vehículos con 4 pasajeros en cada uno osea un total de 12 pacientes de los cuales: 3 fallecieron en las salas de Trauma, 2 en quirófano, 3 fueron remitidos a Neurología por traumatismo cranéoencefálico, 2 a Cardiología y los 2 restantes fueron dados de alta... así que tanto ella como los gemelos se habían quedado en el County esperando a Neela porque no les había dado la gana regresar a casa...

Había visto a Joe sólo que en esa ocasión no había podido evitar su mirada

FLASHBACK  
_Después de ver la cantidad tan impresionante de pacientes que habían llegado en cuestión de 2 minutos se había llevado a sus hermanos casi a rastras al salón familiar donde pronto se entretuvieron con otro niño quien había capturado un insecto y ahora los 3 seguían en busca de más... Kathleen los observó pensando en lo infantiles que eran y se sentó comenzando a aburrirse pero entonces la puerta se abrió sobresaltándola..._

_- buenas noches- repuso tras notar quien era  
- buenas noches Kathy- contestó Joe acercándose a ella_

_Se habían quedado sumidos en un silencio profundo, Kathleen estaba empeñada en no mirarlo, temía ser débil y volverlo a besar... sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella no ayudaba para nada... luego sintió los dedos de Joe acomodando un mechón de cabello travieso que había caído por su frente detrás de su oreja y lo observó algo asustada_

_- no me mires así- pidió Joe- no me hagas pensar que te he hecho algo malo  
- no fue algo malo, pero... no sé... no debió ser  
- ¿porque¿porque 3 años nos separan¿porque eres una niña?  
- no soy ninguna niña- dijo vagamente_

_Iba a añadir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y entró más gente... no cruzaron ninguna palabra en lo que siguieron ahí...  
_FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pensó que bañarse sería muy buena idea así que caminó hacia el baño pero se detuvo para verse al espejo... una somnolenta y despeinada adolescente le devolvía la mirada y Kath sonrió... actó seguido se despojó del pijama y abrió la llave del agua caliente para después abrir la fría... se metió y se bañó como si nada... cuando salió de la regadera se cubrió con la toalla y de nuevo clavó su mirada en el espejo... la adolescente que ahora la miraba sólo tenía un vago rastro de somnolencia en los ojos...

No estaba interesaba en pensar si sus padres harían algo por su cumpleaños pero pensó que tal vez debería decidir con quien quería pasar el día... sin duda con su padre, hacia siglos que no lo veía, pensó mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, había elegido ponerse un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas color azul turquesa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo... quería estar lo más cómoda posible, recordó que hacia un año su cumple no había sido para nada divertido puesto que había apostado a ponerse un vestido de época con todo y corsé y había sufrido horrores al punto de casi desmayarse en 2 ocasiones...

Camino hacia la cocina... y cuando entró fue recibida por un estruendo

- felicidades!- gritaron los gemelos (aún en pijama) al unísono

Kathleen se llevó la mano al pecho para exagerar la pequeña aunque agradable sorpresa que se había llevado, mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos, quienes por cierto estaban más o menos de su misma estatura y eso que les faltaba crecer

- gracias pequeños- dijo cariñosamente mientras miraba a su madre quien le sonreía  
- felicidades princesa- dijo Neela abrazándola- tengo una sorpresa para ti- susurró en su oído  
- ¿que?  
- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo... lo sabrán- rectificó misteriosamente- ahora niños dénse prisa pues saldremos

Los tres la miraron con gran curiosidad mientras tomaban el desayuno... querían saber de que se trataba, en especial Kathleen una sorpresa para su cumple resultaría agradable... un rato más tarde iban en la camioneta rumbo a solo su madre sabía donde pero eso no importaba... al menos no a la joven quien se limitó a mirar por la ventana... llegaron al parque, donde caminaron un rato...

- felicidades hermosa- susurró una voz a espaldas de Kathy  
- papá- dijo la joven visiblemente entusiasmada y girando sobre sus talones para abrazar a su progenitor- pensé que no te vería hoy  
- pues ya ves que si- dijo Ray abrazando a sus dos hijos quienes también estaban encantados

Kathleen se sentía satisfecha, podía tener a su familia junta por lo menos durante su cumpleaños y eso ya era bastante... así que pensaba disfrutarla mientras durara ese momento, el cual como todo en la vida tendería a volverse efímero

- ¿regresaras al hospital?- preguntó  
- no lo creo- dijo Ray sonriente  
- menos mal... te he extrañado mucho papi  
- lo sé reina pero tal vez las cosas cambien

Ella lo observó y Ray se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza... caminaron por horas y cuando finalmente leyeron que eran las 12 de la tarde miraron a Kathleen

- bueno ya has cumplido oficialmente 17 años- dijo Neela sonriendo- ¿tienes algo que decir?  
- no lo sé, creo que no, hacia mucho que no pasaba un cumpleaños con ustedes

Sus padres se miraron

- bueno este es nuestro primer regalo para ustedes- comenzó Neela mientras sus hijos la observaban- hace algunas semanas que dejé de salir con Tony  
- fantástico!- gritaron los gemelos, Kath estaba contenta pero sentía pena por su padrino  
- y entonces?- preguntó la joven recordando el asunto del divorcio  
- bueno esta es la otra sorpresa- revelo Ray ansioso por decirles- no vamos a divorciarnos

De haber podido los tres habrían hecho una fiesta ahí mismo para celebrar, en especial los gemelos

- que buena noticia- dijo Kathleen sonriendo fascinada- me encanta tener a mi familia de vuelta, es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar- confesó abrazándolos

No podía creer que uno de sus máximos sueños se estuviera volviendo realidad... la calma aparente de la mañana se esfumó cuando llegó la tarde... un Trauma había obligado a Ray y Neela a separarse del bello momento así que Kathleen pudo ir a donde sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta con los elementos básicos... un lugar para bailar y bebidas, por lo mismo cambió su blusa a una más coqueta y se arregló distinto el cabello

- Felicidades!- de nuevo un grito atronador pero divertido  
- mil gracias- dijo en medio de un sonido ensordecedor

La música comenzó a sonar como si se hubieran ido a meter al más concurrido concierto de Rock o Heavy Metal que hubieran podido encontrar pero estaba bien, al menos era divertido... sólo que ya se había cansado había bailado por un muy buen rato con otro chico de su escuela Caleb quien ahora bailaba con Maia mientras Kath los observaba desde una mesa

- esto esta muy bueno- confesó a Diana  
- ¿verdad?- ambas se abanicaban- y aún falta lo mejor  
- ¿ah si?- Kathleen estaba curiosa  
- oh si, por cierto, tu cerveza se va a entibiar  
- cierto

Dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza y mientras el contenido bajaba lentamente por su garganta pensó que era la primera vez que tenía tanta cerveza a su disposición... eso le gustaba... acababa de cumplir 17 y era justo que bebiera mucha cerveza... se rio de sus propios pensamientos

Dos horas más pasaron en las que bailó como nunca en su vida, se sentía alegre, feliz, creía que nada podría mejorar lo que estaba viviendo... se equivocaba... casi se fue de espaldas cuando vio a Joe cruzando por el mar de gente y por entre las chicas que le lanzaban gritos y piropos al por mayor, aunque este las ignoró y camino directo hacia ella... Kathleen miró a Diana quien sonreía encantada por la reacción de su amiga...

- ¿tú planeaste esto?- le preguntó acusadoramente  
- en parte ¿a que no lo esperabas?  
- la verdad no, gracias  
- hola Kathy, hola Diana  
- ¿se conocen?  
- digamos que tenemos una amiga en común- rió Diana- bueno los veré luego- y se fue hacia la pista  
- felicidades ya tienes 17 años  
- si, es algo loco, pero... - Kathleen estaba decididamente nerviosa y peor se puso cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de Joe acomodando su cabello- no hagas eso  
- lo siento, los impulsos son más fuertes

La música regreso con toda intensidad y ambos decidieron bailar... al menos bailando no tenían que pensar en nada más solo en la compañía del otro... así pasaron mucho rato... cuando entro la madrugada en pleno, Joe se hizo cargo de dejar a todas las chicas con sus familias respectivas... ahora manejaba rumbo al County con Kathleen medio dormida en el asiento de atrás y sonrió era muy guapa y así parecía un ángel... ella despertó antes de llegar y se despidieron...

Una fiesta que incluía otro pastel la esperaba en el hospital... sonrió... definitivamente aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
demandas, quejas, reclamos, etc.  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	14. Halloween

**este epi es corto pero prometo que el próxicmo tendrá más acción **

**nada es mío solo la histo**

**Cap. 14 - Halloween**

Por algún extraño motivo desde el día en que cumpliera 17 años el tiempo se evaporaba, tal vez porque estaba demasiado ansiosa por seguir creciendo... tal vez porque su agenda había estado muy ajustada desde entonces, como fuera Kathleen se sorprendió ampliamente cuando notó que el mes de octubre se había ido como la arena en el puño de uno... ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que había sido invitada a un Halloween... sentía demasiada curiosidad por ir

Muchas cosas también habían cambiado... ahora sus padres vivían en la misma casa como siempre debían de haber vivido y eso ya era bastante... lo único que lamentaba era haber perdido un poco la comunicación con su padrino y bueno eso era algo lógico, era una situación muy triste, quería a su padrino y lo último que deseaba era verlo triste, aunque fuera culpa de él por poner los ojos donde no debía...

- ¿a que hora volverás?- quiso saber Neela durante el desayuno antes de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas actividades  
- no lo sé, supongo que no muy tarde  
- ¿una hora fija?

Kathleen se encogió de hombros y Ray sonrió

- tienes que dejar una hora para ir por ti o saber que hacer  
- le preguntaré a Diana y te diré  
- ¿pasarás al County?  
- supongo que si  
- si Kathleen va a un Halloween ¿porque nosotros no?- inquirieron los gemelos al unísono

Neela los observo y desvió su mirada hacia Ray antes de contestar

- porque su hermana no ha hecho bromas de mal gusto a sus profesores- dijo en tono de regaño

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron con satisfacción pese a todo

- no sé a quien habrán salido tan traviesos- siguió diciendo Neela mientras Ray casi se atragantaba con el café  
- ¿lo dices por mí?  
- ¿por quién más si no?

Ray la besó para que dejara el tema por la paz, Kathleen sonrió porque hacia mucho que añoraba ver a sus padres tan felices

Horas después en la escuela de Kathleen

- ¿que llevarás puesto?- preguntaba Maia a todo mundo  
- iré de vampiresa- dijo Lindsay  
- y yo seré tu vampiro- apuntó Dean besando a su novia  
- yo iré de esqueleto- dijo Diana- o tal vez una versión femenina de Scream  
- eso no puede ser- dijo Caleb- tú de Scream no te verás bien  
- bueno genio y tú ¿cómo irás?  
- yo habría ido de Freddy Kruegger pero decidí mejor ir como Jason Voorhes he conseguido la máscara y el machete

Todos rodaron los ojos ante ese comentario del machete

- Kathleen tú no nos has dicho como irás  
- aún no lo tengo decidido- dijo ella lo cual no era del todo mentira  
- eso no importa te ayudaré a elegir- se apresuró a decir Diana  
- es cierto, lo que importa aquí es ¿con quien vas a ir?  
- ¿que se supone que significa eso?- inquirió Kath haciendose la desentendida- no sabía que iríamos por parejas  
- ¿pues en que mundo vives Kathleen?

Ella se quedó callada... ciertamente no tenía claro que hacer, aunque si por ella fuera iría con... pero no, no quería comprometerse tanto

- déjala en paz, con quien irás tú Maia  
- con Garret, el sobrino del viejo Smith

Kathleen dejó de prestar atención a la plática, sabía que Maia era muy bromista y que no necesariamente tenía que llevar pareja pero de todos modos se sentía incómoda... no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Joe y sus sueños le hacían todo más complicado... sólo deseo que la fiesta la ayudara... no quería nada más

Esa noche: al final Kathleen se había decidido por un vestido corto y negro, sin mangas, como una bruja moderna o algo así, tenía el sombrero puntiagudo y todo eso incluso se había pintado las uñas de negro para disgusto de su madre y ahora dejaba que Diana le pintara el contorno de los ojos con lápiz negro, se nego a pintarse los labios con negro y prefirió un rojo muy coralino, aunque se puso una peluca color de ébano... llegó al lugar junto a Diana quien por cierto había decidido ir como calabaza había mucha gente y ellas fueron hacia donde estaban sus amigos

- llegan tarde- dijo Maia recriminante mirando su reloj- pero valió la pena se ven muy bien  
- gracias- dijo Kathleen- tú ¿de que te disfrazaste?  
- soy la dueña maldita del diabólico Chucky- respondió ella en tono de risa mostrando al muñeco  
- finalmente ¿como vino Caleb¿de Freddy o de Jason?  
- de ninguno, al final opto por venir como Michael Myeres el de Halloween

Todos rieron ante la indecisión de su amigo... saludaron a mas personas y vieron a muchos esqueletos, a varias vampiresas y vampiros, muchos hombres lobos, calabazas, una chica que iba disfrazada a lo Samara Morgan, varios Freddys y Jasons, fantasmas, momias, en fin había una colección interesante de gente disfrazada

- ¿quién eligió el lugar?- quiso saber Kathy mirando los adornos y los motivos de la fiesta  
- no tengo ni la más pálida idea- repuso Maia encogiéndose de hombros  
- ¿y la decoración?  
- sepa, tal vez la de Teatro sea la gran responsable  
- puede ser- apuntó Diana- yo la vi discutiendo con Lana y Hannah sobre eso  
- ¿con esas pesadas?- se extrañó Lindsay- es raro que esto haya salido bien

Otras chicas asintieron vigorosamente, Kathleen no lo hizo porque en realidad no conocía bien a esas gemelas que tan mal caían a todo mundo así que no se atrevía a juzgarlas o etiquetarlas de ningún modo, entonces se separó de sus amigas y caminó hacia ningún lugar en particular con Diana que parecía interesada en preguntarle algo

- espera- la detuvo la morena  
- ¿que pasa?  
- ¿porque no viniste con Joe?  
- ¿porque habría de haber venido con él?- preguntó Kathleen defensivamente  
- porque me dijiste que has estado saliendo con él desde tu cumpleaños

Y no era mentira, en verdad habían estado saliendo e intercambiando miradas juguetonas cuando nadie más podía advertirlo

- porque no y ya  
- esa no es una razón válida  
- porque tuvimos una discusión ¿satisfecha?  
- las peleas entre novios no son malas al contrario  
- ese es el problema Diana, él no es mi novio y ahora si no te molesta quiero caminar

Sin esperar respuesta se separo de Diana y caminó para perderse entre el mar de gente, haber hablado con su amiga de su situación con Joe en lugar de quitarle un peso de encima se lo había sumado... pensó en lo frustrante de la situación mientras se servía una bebida que tenía toda la intención de pasar por sangre pero que sabía bastante bien, suspiró resignada a evitar a Diana para que no le siguiera dando su opinión, en verdad que no lo necesitaba en ese momento

Fingió que se divertía pero en realidad creyó que si el aburrimiento fuera una enfermedad mortal ella habría muerto allí mismo, se sentía con ánimo de estar en cualquier lugar menos en una fiesta, así que en algún punto de la noche se separó de todos los demás... lo que en verdad quería irse... sin embargo

- ¿ya te vas?- preguntó Joe y Kathleen miro que llevaba un antifaz y ropa negra, como ella  
- creo que sí  
- ¿por mí?  
- tú no tienes nada que ver en esto  
- ¿entonces?  
- quiero irme es todo

Trató de alejarse pero Joe no se lo permitió, la sujetó de los brazos y la besó irreflexivamente, al principio Kathleen quería negarse, porque se suponía que estaban enojados pero no pudo, sus pensamientos y deseos se pusieron de acuerdo para traicionarla y se encontró respondiendo a ese beso que la removía por dentro, que la hacía olvidar lo que quería, inclusive se le olvidaban su nombre, apellidos, edad... toda su identidad podría irse con tal de que Joe la siguiera besando de ese modo y no quería moverse de ahí, solo quería sentir sus alientos fusionados, el baile que bailaban sus labios, sentir la lengua de Joe en su boca profundizando más y más el beso, sólo la falta de oxígeno pudo separarlos

- extrañaba eso- dijo Joe abrazándola  
- yo también pero ¿no se supone que estabamos peleados?  
- ¿no es ese un buen modo de reconciliación?

Kathleen sonrió, decididamente era la mejor reconciliación

- puede que si  
- ¿aún sigues queriendo irte?  
- tal vez, tanta gente me esta abrumando  
- a mí también  
- ¿quieres que caminemos?  
- me parece bien

Caminaron por un buen trecho sin decir nada más, se alejaban paulatinamente de la gente, porque la gente no entendía el romance entre dos personas, porque solo vivían para juzgar y creerse mejores que los otros... Kathleen iba al lado de Joe concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que la conducían por caminos complicados, todos derivaban en sus sueños y se sonrojaba, Joe sonrió al mirarla sonrojar de ese modo... y sin embargo había confusión entre ellos, porque no sabían que eran exactamente el uno del otro

- ¿que somos nosotros?- se preguntó Kathleen en voz alta  
- somos dos personas  
- Joe  
- es la verdad  
- lo sé pero... ¿es lo único que somos?  
- somos lo que queremos ser  
- eso no tiene lógica  
- el amor nunca tiene lógica

Amor... Kathleen se quedó shockeada cuando le oyó decir esa palabra, era demasiado pronto para adoptar esa palabra que sólo entre sus padres había oído decir... se detuvo, clavó su mirada vacilante en él quien la ver su incertidumbre también dudó... un silenció incómodo se coló entre ellos

- olvida lo que he dicho- dijo Joe automáticamente para desencanto de Kathleen  
- esta bien, creo que... bueno... nada dejémoslo así  
- si¿sabes?, mejor... tengo que arreglar algo, yo...

No pudo decir nada más solo se echo a andar a paso muy rápido para perplejidad de Kathleen quien lo miró alejarse por una puerta y dudó... dio un paso vacilante al frente y se detuvo, no estaba segura de que seguirlo fuera una buena idea, Joe podría tomarlo como una intrusión a su espacio personal y por otro lado temía que al seguirlo pudiera suceder algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría podría pasar pero... se veía tan confundido como ella, tal vez más, contando el hecho de que ella lo había hecho dudar, eso había sido injusto así que... ignorando a la voz en su cabeza que le pidió que no lo siguiera, dirigió sus pasos vacilantes a la búsqueda de Joe... en lo último en lo que quería pensar era en las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus actos si lo seguía... sólo se dejó guiar por su corazón...

**Continuará  
breve lo sé pero... algo inesperado puede ocurrir con buenas o malas consecuencias... estoy como a 9 o 10 caps del final  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	15. Un Encuentro, Un Adiós

**este epi se viene algo fuerte no mucho, solo lo suficiente para mi mente de casi 17 años así que no sean crueles plizzzz... yo soy cruel con ellos pero es parte del drama, espero que entiendna... bueno porfis lean**

**Disclaimer: solo la histo es mía, algunos dialogos los basé en la canción La Fuerza Del Corazón de Alex Sanz y un fragmento de Tu Primera Vez de Ricardo Arjona**

**Cap. 15 - Un Encuentro, Un Adiós**

Kathleen se sentía cansada ya no sabía a donde dirigir sus pasos, había seguido sin notarlo a Joe por un enorme pasillo que tenía un montón de puertas, claro aquello había sido un teatro pero antes una bodega así que asumió que a ello se debiera tanta puerta pero la verdad ya no se sentía con ganas de buscar, comenzaba a sentir una corriente de aire frío rodeando sus piernas desnudas y haciéndola tiritar, pero decidió abrir la puerta que estaba frente a ella, no tenía nada que perder

En efecto ahí estaba Joe sentado en el borde de una cama de espaldas a ella en actitud taciturna... Kathleen no dijo nada sólo se quedo parada dudando sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación, tal vez Joe quisiera estar solo... estaba por darse media vuelta e irse cuando

- no te vayas- pidió Joe sin volverse

Kathleen se detuvo y clavó en la figura de Joe su mirada inquisitiva y él la encaró con un gesto indefinido

- tal vez quieras estar solo- sugirió la joven sin moverse  
- tal vez estar solo no sea lo que más me convenga ahora  
- ¿entonces que es lo que te conviene?

Joe se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie dirigiendose hacia ella quien dio un paso hacia atrás

- ¿porqué te alejas?  
- no lo sé- replicó nerviosa- no pude evitarlo  
- esta bien, debes temer que te robe el aire con uno de mis besos- sugirió Joe haciendo el amago de una sonrisa  
- puede que sea eso- dijo devolviéndole el gesto  
- me gustas mucho cuando sonríes, es como si el tiempo no pudiera pasar entre nosotros

Kathleen bajó la mirada algo apenada, siempre se ponía así cuando a Joe se le ocurría alabarle su sonrisa o cualquier cosa que hiciera y al parecer eso a Joe le encantaba puesto que se acerco a ella y tomando su cara con sus enormes manos la hizo mirarlo y sin decir ni media palabra acorto la distancia que había entre ellos besando suavemente sus labios... se separaron e intercambiaron una mirada que implicaba más que cualquier dialógo entre ellos

- mírame- pidió Joe- mira como no logro concentrarme gracias a ti  
- ¿a mí?  
- tú me estás convirtiendo en un desastre y no sé que esta pasando  
- me gustan los desastres- comentó Kathleen sonriendo maliciosa e inocentemente  
- es bueno saberlo

Joe volvió a besarla pero esta vez dejó que el beso durara más que el anterior, no podía evitar que esa muchacha le ganara las batallas; simplemente desde que la había conocido le había robado la tranquilidad y la cordura, lo desesperaba con su actitud que estaba en el intermedio de una angelical niña y una seductora mujer porque no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, era una mezcla única... era una mezcla perfecta... le gustaba a rabiar por su forma de ser tan impredecible y tan original que tenía, por su manera de ver las cosas con un optimismo digno de la edad que tenía... pero también tenía que reconocer que había otras cosas más perceptibles que llamaban su atención, sus ojos expresivos y su sonrisa tan sincera, y otros muchos detalles que se encontraban dispersos en la joven... le gustaba, la quería y también... sólo mientras besaba sus labios ansiosamente se atrevió a reconocer lo mucho que la deseaba aunque sabía que eso era incorrecto, por lo que no se animaba a hacer ningún movimiento...

Kathleen por su parte se dejó llevar por ese beso que le removía las entrañas y le vaciaba la mente, era como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras sentía los labios de Joe fusionados con los suyos en una demostración de cariño que jamás pensó que llegaría a haber entre ellos... cuando se les acabo el aire, después de haberse estado besando por un muy buen rato se miraron, ninguno quería decir algo que acabara con ese momento y con el ambiente que se estaba creando entre ellos... ambiente que estaba haciendo elevar la temperatura puesto que cuando volvieron a besarse un golpe de calor que no tenía que ver con la atmósfera comenzó a ascender por las venas y arterias de Kathleen haciendo que su sangre hirviera... hacía demasiado calor...

Algo comenzaba a liberarse en el interior de ambos, un nuevo caudal de emociones y sentimientos que hacían que su sensibilidad estuviera a flor de piel en todo momento, Joe bajo sus labios hacia el cuello de Kathleen haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos sorprendida y extasiada ante el contacto, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Joe mientras él besaba su cuello de forma ascendente descendente haciéndola reír y suspirar quedamente... se sentía tan bien... que pensó que si seguía besando su piel de ese modo, ella no se haría responsable de lo demás

Efectivamente el juego había comenzado y no parecía que Joe pudiera encontrar el modo de detener sus impulsos, Eros les estaba jugando una mala pasada lanzando sus peligrosas y mortales flechas hacia ellos sin saber como pronto ambos cayeron a la cama Kathleen comprometedoramente debajo de Joe quien no dejaba de besarla como si eso fuera vital en su existencia... pronto los labios de la joven dejaron escapar gemidos ahogados que dennotaban lo que ella sentía en esos momentos mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa de Joe quien por cierto se hallaba ocupado en bajar el cierre del vestido de Kathleen... cuando por fin lo logró y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo comenzó a besar los hombros desnudos de la muchacha quien ahora había logrado encontrar el cinturón de Joe...

Las prendas restantes pronto fueron a hacer compañía a las primeras prendas que habían caído... Joe clavó su mirada en Kathleen quien lucía asustada por lo que vendría a continuación... movió la cabeza afirmativamente como preparandose para algo mientras Joe le besaba el rostro tiernamente y así con la misma ternura comenzaba a hacerla suya despacio, como para no lastimarla... lo cual no funcionó del todo puesto que un par de lágrimas escaparon por los ojos de Kathleen , lágrimas que Joe acalló con sus besos.. pero ella no lloraba por el dolor físico, bueno en parte, sino porque se sentía conmovida... de algún modo se estaba convirtiendo en parte de Joe y él de ella, además había dejado de ser una niña y de cierto modo sentía que debía guardar luto por la niña que acababa de morir y regocijarse por la mujer que acababa de nacer en ella

Joe se asustó al ver más llanto en el rostro de Kathleen

- ¿te he lastimado?- preguntó preocupado  
- no, es sólo... - se enjugó el llanto y lo abrazó- te quiero mucho- susurró en su oído  
- yo a ti también

Después de ese momento, Kathleen no tuvo inconveniente en que se poseyeran de nuevo... la pasión se desbordaba lentamente de sus poros mientras se besaban y se amaban... era como un volcán que hacia erupción intempestivamente... así era como ellos estaban viviendo ese momento... y después de la apasionada locura vino la somnolencia y se quedaron lentamente dormidos, abrazados, inconscientes de lo unidos que estaban

El subconsciente fue lo que despertó a ambos, primero a Joe quien miró a la chica que dormía entre sus brazos... la había amado como nunca antes había amado a nadie pero pensó que era injusto haberle robado a la niña para regalarle a la mujer... aunque no tuvo más tiempo de seguir reflexionando porque Kathleen estaba despertando... algo había cambiado... si bien lo que había pasado había sido muy lindo... ahora la adolescente se sentía culpable... comenzó a buscar su ropa sin decir nada

- ¿que tienes?- preguntó Joe sorprendido con su actitud  
- busco mi ropa ¿no es obvio?  
- ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?  
- quiero irme es todo- replicó con sequedad

Joe la observó incrédulo... acababan de estar juntos y ella quería irse

- ¿por qué?  
- porque sí - respondió mientras se acomodaba el sujetador

No volvió a decir nada hasta que terminó de cerrarse el vestido, Joe la miró inseguro de su actitud

- por nuestro bien no debemos vernos  
- ¿que?  
- me has oído- dijo tragando sus sentimientos- debemos dejar de vernos  
- ¿estás loca?  
- si te place pensarlo

Ahora si que se le habían botado los tornillos... Joe se sintió enfadado

- ¿qué se supone que fue esto?  
- debilidad por parte de ambos, no puede volver a pasar, nos hemos precipitado  
- ¿debilidad?- se extrañó- eres la niña más... que actitud más estúpida

Kathleen se quedó callada mientras Joe la observaba enojado comenzando a vestirse

- eres más inmadura de lo que había pensado ¿sabes?... pero tienes razón no debemos vernos

La joven sintió un nudo en el pecho, pero quería mantener su postura... sabía que se verían en serios problemas si se conocía lo que había acontecido

- me alegra que te des cuenta- dijo inexpresiva  
- también me doy cuenta de que así como te acostaste conmigo pudiste hacerlo con cualquiera- replicó él, no era su intención ofenderla pero estaba demasiado ofuscado como para pensar- no eres para nada especial

Kathleen sintió su rostro llenarse de lágrimas al oirlo decir aquello... pero no quiso llorar delante de Joe... era mejor que se fuera pensando mal de ella, así al menos no tendrían que volver a coincidir... Joe la observó por un segundo y caminó hacia la puerta

- Joe  
- ¿que?  
- hasta...  
- hasta nunca Barnett

Las más amargas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la chica... nunca antes la había llamado por su apellido y eso le había dolido... jamás pensó que esa decisión pudiera hacerles tanto daño a ambos...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	16. Un Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Mundo

**N/A: este cap un poco del pasado de Kath en Inglaterra, se enfoca en su mejor amigo... las dudas que surjan por el apellido serán resueltas más adelante... lo del msn se me ocurrió porque es un buen modo de que la gente se comunique y los nicks bueno... como sabrán soy fan de The Rasmus y puse los nicks en relación a ellos... Shadow sombra que es un poco obvio y Lintu ave en finlándes por el nickname de Lauri... **

**Disclaimer: sólo la histo es mía**

**Cap. 16 - Un Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Mundo**

Se secó los ojos y regreso al salón donde aún había gente para sorpresa suya, camino entre la gente y no pudo evitar que Diana la siguiera

- ¿a donde te...- se interrumpió al ver sus ojos- ¿que te paso?  
- nada, nada- intentó negar Kathleen  
- estuviste llorando  
- ¿yo? claro que no, solo me dolía mucho la cabeza y ¿que hora es?  
- cuarto para las 2  
- lo siento tengo que llamar a mis padres

Se alejó y después de marcar el número, cosa que fue difícil por lo temblorosas de sus manos, espero a que le contestaran

- diga?- inquirió Neela  
- mamá soy yo Kathleen  
- dime  
- ¿podrían venir por mí?  
- si claro, pero- se interrumpió y luego agregó- tu padrino irá por ti  
- esta bien- repuso la joven

Debía suponer que sus padres tendrían algún trauma que atender... se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a su padrino quien llego como 10 minutos más tarde...

- hola preciosa- la saludó - ¿estás bien?  
- me duele la cabeza- dijo por toda respuesta- ¿podemos irnos?  
- claro, claro, ven sube

La adolescente no se lo hizo repetir y subió a la parte posterior del vehículo

- podemos pasar al County a que te hagamos una revisión- sugirió Tony  
- no hace falta  
- ahora llegas a dormir, a ver si se te pasa

Kathleen se encogió de hombros... llegaron a la casa donde vivía la joven y ahí ella tomó un vaso de leche sólo para no enfadar a su padrino, subió a su habitación hecha un bólido y se arrojo en la cama llorando... debió quedarse dormida puesto que cuando abrió los ojos un par de horas después se encontró con una frazada que no era de su cama encima y notó que alguien le había quitado los zapatos... salió de su cuarto descalza y se asomo a la sala, vió a su padrino que al parecer dormitaba en el sillón y le sonrió agradecida...

Un par de noches después... Kathleen se encontraba encerrada en su habitación con la computadora encendida mirando el Messenger... suspiraba frustradamente

- vamos- le pedía a uno de sus contactos- vamos conéctate

Echó la cabeza para atrás y cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla sonrió... ahí estaba, de inmediato quiso hablar con esa persona

_** Lintu says:  
Hola**_

Espero un par de segundos

_** Shadow says:  
Hola, siento no haber estado antes, he salido con mis hermanos  
Lintu says:  
No te preocupes, mato el tiempo oyendo música  
Shadow says:  
¿Que oyes?  
Lintu says:  
The Rasmus, pero ese no es el punto, necesito a alguien que me esuche, o en tu caso que me lea  
Shadow says:  
¿Qué sucede?  
Lintu says:  
Digamos que terminé con mi novio  
Shadow says:  
...  
Lintu says:  
¿Sigues ahí?  
Shadow says:  
Lo siento, me ha hablado mi padre, dame 2 minutos**_

Kathleen se quedó esperando a su amigo

**_ Lintu says:  
¿Cómo están tus padres?  
Shadow says:  
Mi papá dice que quiere volver a Chicago a ver como va todo, pregunta que como está tu mamá y como están Abby y Luka  
Lintu says:  
Ellos están muy bien  
Shadow says:  
Bueno a lo nuestro, terminaste con tu novio ¿por qué?  
Lintu says:  
...  
Shadow says:  
Si no me lo dices no te podré ayudar  
Lintu says:  
Porque temo que lo acusen de algo falso... es 3 años más grande que yo  
Shadow says:  
Pero lo quieres ¿sí o no?  
Lintu says:  
Más de lo que pensé que se podría querer a alguien  
Shadow says:  
¿Quien rompió con quién?  
Lintu says:  
Yo rompí con él... hace 2 noches  
Shadow says:  
¡¿Tardaste dos días en contarme?!  
Lintu says:_  
****_No tenía ganas ni de pensar en decirle a alguien y alegrate eres el primero en saberlo  
Shadow says:  
Que halago  
Lintu says:  
Daniel esto es en serio, me siento muy mal, lo extrañó mucho y no soportaría verlo con otra chica  
Shadow says:  
Kathleen, lo siento, entiendo que estés desesperada pero tal vez eso debiste pensarlo antes de "enamorarte" de alguien que podría causarte tantos dolores de cabeza_  
**_** Lintu says:  
El amor no tiene lógica ni explicación y si eso es algo que no puedes entender entonces creo que me equivoqué contigo  
Shadow says:  
Tranquila no te pongas así  
Lintu says:  
Lo siento, tengo que irme, me llaman mis padres**_

Y se desconectó... no era cierto que le hablaran sus padres, simplemente odiaba que su mejor amigo en todo el mundo se pusiera en ese tono tan... crítico... él no sabía nada¿cómo podía atreverse a juzgarla?... y sin embargo era el único que la había entendido desde siempre... le tenía demasiado cariño como para pasarse la vida peleada con él...

Cerró los ojos y trató de enfocar su mente en algo que no fuera Joe para variar

_FLASHBACK  
... acababa de llegar a Inglaterra, sólo contaba con 6 años y tenía pánico, nunca antes se había sentido tan sola... sus papás habían ido a llevarla al internado, que por cierto, era mixto... _

_- aquí estudiarás a partir de ahora nena- le dijo Ray mientras Neela contenía el llanto  
- ¿y ustedes?  
- nosotros tenemos que volver, no podemos dejar a tus hermanitos con sus padrinos para siempre  
- ¿y yo que?  
- tú, tienes que aprender que lo que te decía ese niño James no era verdad  
- ¿no lo puedo aprender en casa?  
- me temo que no cielo_

_Sus padres trataron de besarla para despedirse pero ella se safó, violentas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, mientras miraba a sus padres... solo gritó la primera frase que le vino a la cabeza y que había a no recordaba quien decir_

_- ustedes son malos... ¡los odio!- y entró al recinto corriendo y llorando..._

_Sus primeras semanas ahí fueron una pesadilla digna de novela de terror, los niños ahí la molestaban por su acento americano y constantemente le hacían burla sobre que ella tuviera que quedarse ahí y que ellos pudieran irse con sus familias los fines de semana... así que había estado llorando muchas veces... un día eso cambió... durante una de las comidas en la que ella había decidido no estar presente se encontraba mirando una fuente mientras lloraba, unas horas atrás un chico le había roto un juguete que ahora estaba entre sus manos, era una muñeca ahora decapitada... no sintió que alguien caminaba hacia ella... sólo cuando miro el reflejo de otro niño se volvió asustada... ese niño había estado presente mientras rompían la muñeca_

_- ¿que quieres?  
- decirte que lo siento, Harold no debía haber roto tu muñeca... ¿cómo se llama?  
- Helena, su nombre era Helena  
- ¿y cómo esta?- inquirió refiriéndose a la muñeca  
- muerta- era extraño que a su corta edad pudiera decir la palabra comprendiendo bien lo que quería decir_

_El chico, que tenía el cabello un poco más claro que el de ella y unos ojos color miel la observó por un par de minutos_

_- ¿cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Carter, Daniel Carter- dijo extendiendo su mano  
- Kathleen Barnett... - respondió saludando  
- bonito nombre... ¿sabes?, mi papá de verdad se fue al cielo antes de que pudiera conocerme así que no llevó su apellido- soltó como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho  
- ¿cómo se llama tu papá entonces?  
- John Carter, se casó con mi mamá y ahora están en Africa... no me quisieron llevar pero no importa allá hace demasiado calor  
- mis papás me trajeron porque no me quieren pero no importa yo tampoco los quiero a ellos  
- los papás no pueden no querer a sus hijos, solo algunas madrastras como las de los cuentos_

_Kathleen había reído ante este comentario_

_- como la de Blancanieves  
- exacto  
- ¿tienes hermanos?  
- no por ahora, pero desearía tenerlos ¿tú tienes?  
- si, tengo 2, son gemelos y se llaman Jack y Will  
- que divertido, tal vez ahora mi padre este viéndome desde el cielo- sugirió mirando el azul  
- la gente no va al cielo, la gente muere... todos morimos  
- eso suena bastante feo  
- mis padres son médicos y siempre dicen que muere la gente, ya me acostumbré  
- ¿alguien que conozcas se ha ido?  
- si mi hermano Ryan... pero no me importa, a él no lo conocí... sólo conocía a Helena_

_Daniel miró a Kathleen y la tomó de la mano_

_- vamos con la señorita Lewis, a lo mejor ella puede curar a Helena_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

... desde entonces se habían vuelto amigos... unos muy buenos amigos... había que reconocer que lo echaba bastante de menos, aunque la desesperaba por su manera de ver las cosas... pero le agradecía que le hubiera dado su amistad cuando más triste se había sentido... era su paño de lágrimas también, cuando había terminado con sus dos anteriores novios... Michael y Edwin, siempre había estado allí... y en ese momento deseo fervientemente estar con él aunque solo fuera para discutir sus respectivas posturas respecto a su enamoramiento con Joe...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
y no... Dan no será obstáculo entre Kath&Joe  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	17. Antología

**N/A: Este cap esta basado en una canción buenísima de Shakira que se llama así "Antología" pero esta implicita en los dialogos y en las frases y demás espero les guste**

**Solo la histo y Kath me pertenecen en este cap.**

**Cap. 17 - Antología**

Los días caminaban a una velocidad increíble o con una pasmosa calma así lo veía Joe según estuviera su ánimo el cual últimamente estaba bastante alterable, sin duda la lejanía de Kathleen lo ponía peor de lo que le habría gustado... no podía evitarlo, ella le había enseñado muchas más cosas de las que nunca alguien podría haberlo hecho...

- ¿la amas?- le había preguntado un amigo suyo unos días después de que hubieran comenzado a salir

La respuesta era si, sin dudarlo... pero en ese momento no había podido expresarlo... no podía creer que la única razón que tuviera para hacerlo fuera sólo ese amor... era extraño pero sentía como su corazón rebosaba de amor que no podía entregar a nadie que no fuera Kathleen, a pesar de que creyó que el tiempo sabiamente lo ayudaría para olvidarla... pero eso era imposible, aún sentía el dolor de la separación...

Era como si de pronto, el tiempo que hubiera pasado con ella se hubiera vuelto en su contra para lastimarlo del modo más doloroso posible... cómo si todo el tiempo hubiera decidido dejar tejido su hilo dentro de él...

_FLASHBACK  
... después del cumpleaños de Kathleen habían decidido darse una oportunidad para conocerse más... su primera cita fue en el parque y él había estado impaciente mirando su reloj... se dio cuenta de que estaba tan impaciente que había aprendido a quitarle al tiempo los segundos que faltaban para verla... hasta que por fin llegó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro_

_- te ves preciosa- susurró al verla  
- gracias_

_Caminaron un rato_

_- ¿no es hermoso?  
- ¿que cosa?  
- el cielo, con esos tonos azulados tan mágicos_

_Joe miró al cielo azul descubriendo su profundidad como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía... se quedo extasiado al descubrir que bello espectáculo podría resultar..._

_Unos días después de esto... Kathleen le hizo su primer regalo formal: un gato de felpa, blanco y pequeño... al verlo Joe sonrió disimuladamente_

_- ¿que pasa?- preguntó la joven con sorpresa  
- nada, es... esta muy bonito- dijo él_

_La verdad era que no le gustaban los gatos pero decidió que a partir de ese momento tendría que comenzar a quererlos... cada vez que él quería hacer algo aburrido como dedicarse a sus estudios, ella se lo impedía haciéndolo que la llevara de paseo a los lugares más divertidos, como los parques de diversiones o simplemente pasear junto al lago en silencio los dos tomados de la mano... estaba seguro que de no ser por las leyes de la gravedad, habrían pasado momentos bellos volando por ahí... y de algún modo eso hacían y era muy divertido para ambos...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Pero a Kathleen se le había olvidado una cosa pequeñísima... pensó desanimado mientras escribía su nombre en la tapa de su cuaderno con un marcador... no le había dado instrucciones para que supiera vivir sin ella... sin su amor... sus ojos se posaron en una foto que tenía sobre su escritorio y que nadie sino él conocía... aquella foto era de un paseo muy bello que habían dado ambos en la cual estaban felices riendo... la mano de Kathleen sostenía una rosa blanca, como su alma... hasta entonces él jamás había regalado una flor, excepto tal vez a su madre, así que no sabía si había hecho bien... hasta que miró los ojos de su niña brillando animadamente mientras tomaba la rosa entre sus delicados dedos y cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Joe para agradecerle tan bello presente... sólo hasta entonces supo que las rosas encerraban un significado...

_FLASHBACK  
Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a un día normal en su Universidad... estaba por entrar a una clase que la verdad lo aburría mucho pero que tenía que tomar porque su profesor le había tomado cierta ojeriza... cuando por el pasillo llegó Kathleen, salida de aún no se explicaba donde, corriendo y sólo se detuvo delante del profesor que en ese momento se disponía a entrar _

_- profesor necesito que me permita hablar con uno de sus alumnos- pidío casi sin aliento  
- lo siento jovencita están en clase  
- lo sé y creáme que no me gusta interrumpir pero es que es muy importante- era bastante buena actriz  
- ¿de que alumno se trata?  
- de Kovac  
- lo siento, Kovac tiene que quedarse_

_Kathleen lo observó con ojillos suplicantes y siguió insistiendo hasta que..._

_- Kovac, salga por favor, aquí lo buscan_

_Joe había mirado a Kathleen quien le guiñó pícaramente el ojo, ambos sabían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras... en cuanto el profesor cerró la puerta ambos echaron a correr hacia uno de los jardincillos... la joven conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver la cara de perplejidad de su novio_

_- ¿que haces aquí?- inquirió este  
- ¿no te da gusto verme?  
- claro, pero...  
- quería sacarte de esa clase, me has dicho lo aburrida que te resulta  
- así es... pero... gracias yo...  
- no me preguntes porque soy tan buena con las palabras- pidió modestamente  
- te quiero  
- no más que yo_

_Se besaron... había sido realmente algo de suma importancia...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Joe sonrió tristemente recordando todos esos momentos compartidos y que ahora parecían haberse ido muy, muy lejos y no sabía porque...

- Kathleen- realmente era tortuoso no poder estar con ella después de haberla hecho suya- te extraño

Algunos kilometros más allá... la joven experimentaba exactametne los mismos sentimientos... lo echaba tanto de menos que creía que moriría de dolor... algo dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos... era su corazón que sufría... pero tal vez fuera mejor, mucho mejor si no se veían más...

**Continuará  
Me prolongaré más de lo esperado  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	18. Algún Día Entenderás

**N/A: ahora basé este cap en la canción (o parte de) Someday I Will Understand de Britney Spears... espero les guste ahora me voy que me matan...**

**La histo y personajes ajenos son míos**

**Cap. 18- Algún Día Entenderás**

Diciembre: cubriendo todo con un blanco manto de nieve... haciendo la temperatura descender a niveles interesantes... a Kathleen no le importaba... en esos momentos tenía cosas muy importantes, más importantes que el clima o que la escuela... ni siquiera porque había obtenido bajas notas... ¿a quien podrían importarle las notas en una situación así?... su mirada se clavó en el lago... nada parecía ser lo que era antes... todo era tan superficial... le pedía a Dios que le diera un poco de verdad para poder entender todo lo que estaba viviendo... cerró sus ojos y se inclinó sobre una baranda...

_FLASHBACK  
Las cosas entre Joe y ella estaban más frías que el Iceberg que hundió el Titanic... aquel día estaban en el County sin mirarse, sin hablarse... inmersos en un mudo silencio que quería gritar las palabras que ellos no podían, no querían... las manos de Kathleen garabateaban letras que sólo adquirían sentido en su mente cuando sintió que alguien tocaba en su hombro... antes había oído la puerta pero no le había dado importancia..._

_- Kathleen- la llamó Frank  
- lo siento Frank, no estoy para nadie  
- ¿desde cuando yo soy nadie?- preguntó una voz joven y masculina_

_Alzó la mirada y la clavó en su mejor amigo de toda la vida quien le sonreía... estaba un poco más blanco que ella pero eso era lógico... sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo provocando una avalancha de celos en Joe quien observaba la escena con gesto de mucho enfado_

_- ¿cuando llegaste?- quiso saber la joven  
- hace apenas unas horas  
- que gusto verte- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo- ¿y tus padres?  
- ahí vienen_

_En efecto, un silencio inmediato sólo roto por las quejas de los pacientes, inundó la sala cuando entró una pareja que llevaba 3 niños: unas niñas gemelas y un pequeño varoncito, Kathleen se acercó a saludar, Neela se acercó a su hija seguida por Abby quien aún no parecía creer lo que veía_

_- John Carter- dijo Neela - es bueno volver a verte  
- igualmente, cuantos cambios- se admiro viendo el hospital  
- Carter- Abby lo abrazó fraternalmente- tanto tiempo  
- hola Abby, te ves hermosa  
- gracias  
- los presentó- tomó de la mano a una mujer rubia que iba con él- ella es Angelique, mi esposa y ellos son nuestros hijos: Daniel que esta proximo a los 18 años, las gemelas: la mayor es Marissa y la menor es Alexia, acaban de cumplir 12 y nuestro pequeño  
- John Carter IV- señaló Angelique con una sonrisa- tiene 6 años  
- ellas son mis amigas- siguió Carter - Abby... - se interrumpió  
- Abby Kovac- completó esta alegremente saludando a la mujer- solía ser Abby Lockhart pero bueno, me casé así que..._

_En ese momento apareció Luka_

_- Luka- tanto tiempo sin verte_

_Ambos hombres se abrazaron_

_- Luka Kovac- se presentó el croata- encantado  
- igualmente  
- ella es Neela  
- Neela Barnett- dijo esta también sonriendo- el es mi esposo Ray y bueno a nuestra hija ya la han de conocer_

_Kathleen sonrió, claro que se conocían, ella había pasado algunos veranos con la familia de su amigo_

_- pero no a nuestros hijos- apuntó Ray- Jack y Will  
- son muy guapos - dijo una de las gemelas haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos  
- tú debes ser Joe ¿no?- preguntó Carter mirando al joven que guardaba distancia_

_Kathleen y Daniel intercambiaron una mirada complice con la que Kath afirmó quien era Joe para ella_

_- Joseph Kovac- dijo este sin disimular su antipatía por Daniel  
- eres igual a tus padres_

_Era cierto, sus características hereditarias se habían acentuado con los años, su mirada era la mirada de Luka aunque sus ojos fueran los de Abby  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No sabía porque pero sus ojos de pronto se habían hallado inundados de llanto... era algo que se le antojaba rídiculo e incomprensible... pero tal vez fuera porque estaba muy asustada en realidad... bajó la mirada y la posó en el piso, pregúntandose si algún día podría respirar con tranquilidad... tal vez, pensó mientras posaba sus manos en su vientre, lo hiciera cuando naciera su bebé...

Si, su bebé... aquella noche de Halloween había acarreado consecuencias y ella estaba muy consciente de ello... no quería perder a su hijo, hija lo que fuera, tampoco sabía como decirselo a sus padres... aunque ellos no tardarían en notarlo... estaba rodeada de doctores... sólo rezaba porque Joe no lo supiera... no podía saberlo sin que sus vidas se vieran afectadas... nadie de hecho sabía lo de su embarazo...

Aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir guardando el secreto... la tarde comenzaba a declinar lentamente sobre la ciudad de Chicago sobresaltando a Kathleen, no se suponía que su paseo durara tanto... respiro hondo y le resto importancia... deseaba que su hijo pronto estuviera entre sus brazos, aunque a la vez la idea la llenaba de temor... no sabía cual sería la reacción de sus padres, aunque seguramente no se lo iban a celebrar... pensó en que tal vez tendría que esconderse o dejar que la escondieran como había sucedido con Samantha, claro que ella había sido más joven cuanto se embarazó de Alex...

Volvió a recargarse en la baranda mirando como el cielo se llenaba de colores místicos... todo en ese momento estaba resultando nuevo e incomprensible para ella... tal vez... tal vez algún día pudiera llegar a comprenderlo... tal vez... sólo tal vez pudiera saber más cosas de las que pretendía cuando naciera su hijo... porque de una cosa estaba segura... ese bebé nacería aunque tuviera que pelear con media humanidad para conseguirlo... no quería y no podía abortar al fruto de una noche mágica...

Sus labios temblaron un poco al pensar en esa noche... realmente había sido muy importante para ella... ¿cómo no serlo si había sido su primera vez?... ¿como no serlo si se había entregado a alguien como jamás pensó que pudiera pasar?... ¿cómo no serlo si amaba a Joseph Kovac con todo su ser y con toda su alma?... suspiró pesadamente y clavó su mirada fijamente en el agua... la calma aparente del lago servía para que sus pensamientos se ahogaran y divergieran de mil modos diversos... de pronto una mano en su hombro

Se volvió asustada

- ay, Dan me asustaste- reclamó  
- ¿y eso?, así tendrás la conciencia- dijo esté algo ofendido  
- no juegues, ya es tarde ¿que haces acá?  
- supongo que podría preguntar lo mismo, deberías ir a casa ¿no?

Kathleen se encogió de hombros... se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió... su hijo la hacía reír para sorpresa de Daniel

- ¿de que te ríes?  
- de cosas de mujer  
- ¿cómo que?  
- sólo cosas  
- últimamente estás muy misteriosa, quisiera saber porque

Ella dibujo una sonrisa ambigua y acercándose al oído de su amigo le dijo

- algún día lo entenderás

Se marcharon en medio de alegres bromas... mientras alguien, a quien la escena no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia los seguía con la mirada, estrujando fuertemente una lata de soda que arrojó al piso con gran enfado...

**Continuará  
Si no hay reviews yo no sigo escribiendo :evil:  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	19. El Dolor De La Decepción

**N/A: ufa no sé que tan cerca o lejos este del final y eso me preocupa... grax x sus reviews ustedes rock!!**

**Cap. 19: El Dolor De La Decepción**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el inicio del Año Nuevo y Kathleen no creía que su vida pudiera ser más míserable... tenía casi 2 meses de embarazo y dudaba que sus padres pudieran perdonarla... ni ella misma podía hacerlo después de todo, la desilusión no era fácil de borrar... ese pequeño ser dentro de ella seguía creciendo, enfrentando la lucha constante de salir airoso... a Kathleen la sóla idea de presentar una amenaza de aborto o un aborto en si le daban un pánico que rayaba en la paranoia, así que pese a lo frustrada que pudiera sentirse, Neela tenía que tranquilizarla cada media hora cuando menos... acostada en su cama como estaba oyendo música... recordó el momento en que supo que había una nueva vida concibiéndose en ella...

_FLASHBACK  
Aquel día había amanecido como si se recuperara de una mala gripe y además le dieron algunos mareos, pero esos le habían estado dando desde unos días atrás, aunque ella lo había atribuido al estrés con el que vivía, luchando por no arrojarse a los brazos de Joe cada vez que lo veía pasar... así que también a esto le había restado importancia..._

_Como parte de una actividad escolar, les habían propuesto ir a un asilo a cuidar a un anciano en particular y ella estaba en lo suyo cuidando a la señora que tenía a cargo... la señora en cuestión no era americana, de hecho era mexicana pero dominaba el inglés con bastante habilidad_

_- yo soy Kathleen Barnett- dijo saludándola- y estaré a cargo de usted, señora López- dijo pronunciando el apellido lo mejor que pudo  
- sólo dígame Lupita jovencita - pidió la anciana de buen humor_

_Hicieron migas bastante pronto e hicieron un montón de actividades juntas pero esa sensación de malestar no terminaba de irse... aunque ponía buena cara para que nadie se fijara en ella, cosa que no logro del todo_

_- mi cielo- la llamó la anciana en la noche antes de que se tuviera que ir  
- ¿si?- Kathleen se sintió sorprendida  
- estás de encargo ¿cierto?_

_La joven se sorprendió mucho, en su vida había oído decir que alguien estuviera de encargo así que no supo que responder_

_- no tienes que responder, se te ve en tus ojitos... tienes en los ojos el brillo que sólo tiene una mujer cuando esta encinta... créeme mi madre tuvo 12 hijos y yo tuve 6... ese brillo no cambia  
- ¿en... encinta?- repitió casi yéndose de espaldas- ¿quiere decir embarazada?  
- si pequeña, eso quiero decir  
- no, eso no es... - tragó saliva y sólo murmuró un débil- posible_

_Claro que era posible... y cuando se dio cuenta quiso que se la tragara la tierra, pero fingió e hizo como que esa idea fuera una locura... el camino de vuelta se la paso callada y meditabunda fingiendo que tenía sueño como todos los demás...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cuanta razón había tenido esa anciana señora... así las cosas se habían dado y así era como debía enfrentarlas... lo duro no había sido asimilar la noticia de confirmar su estado... lo duro había sido el modo en que sus padres lo habían notado...

_FLASHBACK  
Se había negado a decirle a nadie sobre su estado, aunque había estado a punto de ser evidenciada en su propia escuela... el frío provocó un brote de gripe que hizo que las autoridades médicas tomaran cartas en el asunto... vacunando a todos los estudiantes para prevenir más contagios... la noticia le cayó como bomba a Kathleen..._

_- jóvenes- dijo la profesora de Literatura un día- todos vamos a ir al Auditorio  
- ¿a qué?- quiso saber Maia quien rara vez se paraba allá  
- para que tomemos la vacuna_

_Si Kathleen había pasado los últimos 15 minutos adormecida, la noticia hizo que pegara un brinco que asustó a Diana, sentada a un lado de ella_

_- ¿es obligatorio?- se adelantó a preguntar Dean para alivio de Kathleen  
- me temo que si, a menos que estén tomando otras medicinas o que alguna de sus compañeras estuviera embarazada_

_Kathleen se sintió aludida_

_- pero como ese no es el caso- prosiguió- vamónos ya_

_La joven se había quedado pegada a su asiento mientras sus compañeros se ponían de pie rezongando... siguió a sus compañeros casi arrastrando los pies y cuando llegó frente a las enfermeras se negó a descubrirse el brazo_

_- es sólo un piquete- dijo Lindsay quien ya había sido inyectada  
- lo sé, pero no puedo tomarlo... es que- tosió disimuladamente- estoy tomando una medicina para, para... controlar la gripe... es que mis hermanos podrían enfermarse ¿sabe?_

_Se libró de seguir mintiendo porque se fue repentinamente la luz, tiempo suficiente para salir de allí sin dar más explicaciones... sin embargo no pudo seguir mintiendo... sus padres fueron notificados sobre lo que había dicho y aunque ninguno desmintió su versión, decidieron tener una plática con ella sobre eso_

_- ¿porque les dijiste que habías tomado otra medicina?- preguntó Ray  
- sabes que no debes mentir con cosas tan serias- la reprendió Neela_

_El interrogatorio seguía y Kathleen no podía seguir ocultándo lo que sabía que pronto se haría inocultable... en su mente ideas fueron y vinieron y creyó que explotaría_

_- porque- susurró débilmente  
- ¿por qué?  
- porque... es... es... estoy embarazada- dijo en un tono poco audible_

_Se quedó de pie con la mirada agachada temblando de pies a cabeza esperando recibir una bofetada o algo así... cuando pasaron 5 minutos en los cuales lo único que oyó fue silencio se aventuró a levantar la mirada... Neela la observaba con pena y Ray... bueno su padre ni siquiera la miraba, de hecho dio media vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta tras él... Neela siguió a su marido con la mirada_

_- ¿cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Neela como resignándose a lo peor  
- no estoy segura... yo...  
- mañana iremos a ver a Couburn- decidió su madre sin cambiar el tono de su voz  
- ¿en el hospital?- preguntó horrorizada al ver a su madre irse  
- el County no es el único lugar donde podemos encontrarla- sentenció y entró a donde había entrado Ray minutos atrás_

_Kathleen se quedó cosida al suelo sintiendo las lágrimas caer violentamente sobre sus mejillas... nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran estar así... nunca creyo que es día pudiera llegar...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Sólo ese día había visto a su padre realmente furioso... más furioso y decepcionado de lo que podía imaginar... normalmente cada vez que alguien discutía era su madre y lo hacía levantando la voz, recordaba que cuando era niña y después de la muerte de Ryan había oído muchas discusiones entre sus padres donde ambos habían gritado... estaban molestos y decían cosas sin pensar... pero ese momento era distinto... la ausencia de gritos siempre era mala señal... ver la mirada decepcionada de su padre y la manera en la que le hablaba eran como puñales filosos enterrados en su cuerpo que provocaban su llanto y que se sintiera muy deprimida... como durante la comida

- debes comer- dijo Neela mientras la veía pasear la cuchara de un lado al otro del plato  
- no tengo hambre- repuso sin mirar a nadie  
- no es por ti por quien debes de comer- dijo Ray sin mirarla- es por ese niño que no tiene la culpa de nada  
- temes perder a tu hijo, pero ¿sabes?, la mala alimentación causa mucho daño en los embriones especialmente en el primer trimestre de vida- la reprendió Neela con severidad

Así que no le quedó de otra que dejar sus reflexiones de lado...

En un segundo era como si todo el mundo la mirara con decepción, aunque sólo sus padres y Daniel sabían de su estado, se imaginaba que sus hermanos se daban color de la situación, pero ninguno mencionaba nada así que no se preocupaba mucho por ellos

- ¿también tú crees que soy una ramera?- preguntó a Daniel esa tarde en el parque  
- claro que no, nadie cree que seas una ramera

Kathleen rodó los ojos

- pues es como si lo fuera  
- eres severa contigo misma, también eso lo siente tu hijo- la regañó Daniel  
- lo sé, todas mis emociones las siente mi bebé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo  
- ¿se lo dirás a Joe?

La joven lo miró como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido

- ¿estás bromeando?, claro que no  
- ¿por la diferencia de edad¿o porque temes que no te responda como debería?  
- no estoy esperando a que se case conmigo, no tiene, no tendría porque hacerlo  
- te embarazó ¿no es suficiente motivo?  
- no estaba planeando salir embarazada, créeme... fue algo que se dio

Daniel suspiró, a veces Kathleen era demasiado testaruda... pero no podía culparla... ese bebé llegaría enmedio de una gran incertidumbre...

**Continuará.  
Dejen reviews o me rebelo :evil:**


	20. Estoy Contigo

**Faltan como 5 o 6 epis del final ñaca, ñaca... a ver que tal**

**Disclaimer nada es mío, solo la histo, Kath y los bebés... la canción es: _"I'm with you"_ Avril Lavigne**

**Cap. 20: Estoy Contigo**

Marzo llegó acompañado de muchas sorpresas... la primera había sido recibida por Kathleen con gran alegría aunque con desconcierto

_FLASHBACK  
Algunas semanas atrás..._

_Estaba en el consultorio de Couburn en compañía de sus padres, quienes reticentemente habían terminado por aceptar el embarazo de su hija y habían decidido darle mayor apoyo aunque no estaban convencidos de ello... estaba sin decidirse a mirar por la pantalla hasta que oyó a su mamá decir algo con sorpresa y miró la pantalla aunque creyó ver visiones_

_- ¿que significa?- preguntó  
- significa que- dijo Couburn- estás esperando 2 bebés  
- OMG¿son gemelos?  
- hasta ahora todo parece indicar que si- corroboró Ray impresionado  
- doble felicitación Kathy- dijo la doctora  
- ¿y puedo saber que sexo tienen?  
- me temo que no, no quieren dejarnos saber  
- mejor... así la sorpresa es más fuerte_

_Cuando terminó la consulta seguía sin podersélo creer... había dos pequeños creciendo en su vientre... todo estaba siendo demasiado irreal_

_- ¿qué te gustaría tener?- preguntó Neela esa misma tarde  
- no sé, sólo deseo que sean fuertes  
- es lo que también nosotros esperamos, pero deberías pensar en los nombres- la apuró su padre  
- bueno- cedió Kathleen- si son dos niñas me gustaría ponerles uhm tal vez Ginevra, tal vez Dayanne... o Barbara, no sé, hay tantos nombres... también hay muchos nombres para varón... aunque- vaciló un poco- aunqeu me gustaría que uno de los bebés, si es que son varoncitos, se llamara Anthony  
- ¿Anthony?- inquirió Neela  
- si, como mi padrino_

_Ray y Neela intercambiaron una mirada y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente_

_- esta bien, Anthony es un lindo nombre para un bebé...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

... la noche había caído cubriendo Chicago con una leve llovizna que calaba un poco... pero a Kathleen, quien estaba parada en su cuarto mirando la lluvia, eso no le importaba... su mirada se mantenía fija en el horizonte, esperando en la oscuridad sin que nada más le importara... pensó que tal vez alguien estaría esperando por ella pero al parecer no era así... sólo la lluvia caía, pero no había nada más, no había pisadas en el piso, aunque estaba escuchando no notaba ningún otro sonido

Se sentía perdida de algún modo... ¿acaso nadie estaría tratando de encontrarla?... aparentemente no... ese era uno de esos días en que se sentía más sola que nunca... aunque ahora no debería sentirse de ese modo... pero no podía evitarlo...

_FLASHBACK  
Una noche fría había sido la noche en que su padrino se había enterado de su estado... él no le había dicho nada, ni para bien, ni para mal... se había quedado callado como esperando algo, como una confirmación, como cualquier rasgo que le ayudara a entender... se había enterado por accidente, no estaba en los planes de Kathleen decirle pero así las cosas se habían dado_

_- ¿estás molesto conmigo?- se aventuró a preguntar  
- claro que no- dijo Tony y la observó- sólo... no esperaba esa noticia  
- ya... mis padres tampoco- reconocío con amargura  
- ¿quién es el padre?- se aventuró esta vez a preguntar Tony_

_Kathleen se quedó callada... también esa pregunta la habían formulado sus padres y ella no se había atrevido a contestar_

_- sólo te puedo decir que no es Daniel  
- ya veo, lo defiendes... al que te embarazó  
- lo defiendo porque lo amo... además es lo justo_

_Tony había alzado una ceja con incredulidad_

_- ¿sabe él que estás esperando un hijo suyo?  
- no, no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa- sentenció con hermetismo_

_Su padrino ya no siguió insistiendo  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El azar estaba resultando interesante en su vida... no se trataba sólo de buena o de mala suerte... sabía que las cosas estaban hechas para ser de un modo, pero era un evento fortuito el que lo había acelerado todo... tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si jamás hubiera abordado el avión que la llevaría a Chicago

- si no hubiera subido a ese avión- se dijo a sí misma- jamás habria reencontrado a Joe y entonces nuestro destino de conocernos no se habría cumplido... pero nos conocimos y decidimos entablar una relación afectiva... que tuvo como consecuencia la concepción de estos dos maravillosos seres... y la decisión que yo he tomado de tenerlos sin que nada más valga para mí... lo que suceda de ahora en adelante será mi propia responsabilidad

Su embarazo había servido para que madurara más rápidamente o al menos eso era lo que decían sus padres, era como si esos casi 5 meses de embarazo hubieran hecho de ella no una seminiña de 17 años sino una joven con un pensamiento correspondiente a alguien de al menos 21 años... sería mejor si en verdad tuviera esa edad... al menos no estaría ocultando su estado al padre de sus hijos... aunque ahora no hubiera a quien ocultarlo... Joe se había ido de viaje a Croacia, sólo... siguiendo sus impulsos

_FLASHBACK  
Aquel día ella estaba en el techo como siempre, cuando se sentía sola o tenía ganas de meditar... no había escuchado los pasos detrás de ella... sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien cuando este habló a sus espaldas_

_- Kathleen_

_Se volvió asustada: era Joe_

_- ho... hola Joe- replicó turbada  
- no te espantes- pidió este- sólo vengo a despedirme  
- ¿por qué?  
- mañana me voy a Croacia_

_Kathleen sintió algo así como un vacío en su cuerpo pero no quiso evitar que él desistiera de su próposito_

_- que tengas buen viaje- repuso  
- gracias yo... te echaré de menos y... Kath... sabes que te dejo mi corazón...  
- Joe...  
- no digas nada... lo sé... en serio y agradezco que no te hayas ido para evitar hablar conmigo, como has hecho desde nuestra noche  
- nuestra noche- repitió casi con tristeza  
- no te quería entristecer_

_Los ojos de la joven se habían puesto brillantes de repente... ella negó con la cabeza..._

_- no es eso... es sólo... - no pudo evitar el llanto, el embarazo la sensibilizaba sobremanera- ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?_

_Rompió a llorar e intentó ahogar el sonido ocultando su cara entre sus manos, Joe se acercó a ella y la abrazó... Kathleen se sintió reconfortada entre sus brazos, como si todas las cosas malas del mundo hubieran desaparecido de pronto... olvidando por un segundo que tenía que alejarse para que él no supiera su estado... _

_- ya no llores, no me gusta que lo hagas  
- Joe... Joe...  
- te he extrañado- confesó él  
- yo a ti también... mucho... pero es lo mejor para ambos  
- ¿lo mejor?- se extrañó él- me siento morir y tú dices que es lo mejor... vamos Kathleen siquiera se sincera y dime que ya no me quieres, que no me has querido nunca  
- ¿crees que si no te hubiera querido nunca me habría acostado contigo?- reclamó visiblemente dolida_

_Joe se calló, no había sido su intención herirla de ese modo_

_- claro que no, lo siento... es que... me muero de los celos, no soporto verte con ese estúpido que acaba de llegar  
- ¿Daniel?  
- me importa un bledo como se llamé... sólo sé que quisiera no sentirme tan celoso como me siento_

_La joven se sintió halagada... tanto que no pudo evitar acercarse a él y besarlo tímidamente en los labios... cuando se separó le sonrió y se fue_

_ -no tienes nada que temer... yo... bueno tú lo sabes... buen viaje- repuso antes de irse  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En realidad se sentía feliz de que estuviera celoso de ella, le causaba ternura... aunque no estuviera ahí a su lado... de algún modo era como si si lo estuviera... también los bebés se daban cuenta de ello, puesto que se movían como con animación...

- Joe... estás aquí conmigo y con tus hijos aunque no lo sabes- le susurró al aire nocturno- y yo... yo estoy aquí... estoy contigo

**Continuará  
Reviews o hago huelga :x:**


	21. Charlas Prenatales

**N/A: esta cortito pero es necesario... ya lo quiero acabar tengo otra histo en mente (re inventiva que estoy) bueeeeeeeeeeeno espero que si lo leen me digan que tal... no falta mucho pa'l final**

**Disclaimer: la histo y personajes no conocidos son de mi propiedad**

**Cap. 21: Charlas Prenatales**

Los días volaban de un modo que casi nadie atinaba a explicar, Kathleen solo era consciente del correr del tiempo al mirar su ya abultado vientre... una semana era lo que llevaba mayo de tiempo transcurrido con gran incertidumbre... hacía más de un año que había llegado a Chicago y todo el tiempo parecía haberse detenido de pronto... para esas alturas ya todo el County incluyendo a los pacientes estaba al tanto de su pronta maternidad, aunque se habían quedado con la idea de que sería un bebé, excepto por supuesto el padre de sus hijos quien seguía en Croacia

- ¿cómo esta Joe?- le preguntó casualmente a Abby ese día en Recepción  
- dice que quiere volver- repuso está evaluando una historia- yo personalmente deseo que vuelva  
- obvio es tu hijo  
- las cosas se ven de otro modo cuando tienes bebés, tú lo comprenderás pronto- añadió mirando el vientre de la joven

Kathleen se sintió rara, del modo en que lo mirara Abby tenía bastante derecho de saber que esos bebés eran de Joe, se preguntó que dirían ella y Luka si se enteraban...

- felicidades- le dijo entonces Sam acercándose- ¿cuando nacerá?  
- en julio, espero  
- yo también, bueno al menos tú tienes el apoyo de tus padres que es bastante  
- si, creo que soy muy afortunada  
- lo eres, me habría gustado tener la mital del apoyo que tu recibes cuando me embaracé de Alex  
- ¿es conveniente decir a un hijo quien es su padre?- se le salió preguntar

Tanto Sam como Abby se observaron sorprendidas

- bueno- comenzó Abby- cuando yo supe que Joe venía en camino no sabía que hacer, yo tenía miedo que heredará la bipolaridad o que tuviera alguna malformación, decirselo a Luka no lo había planeado pero me di cuenta que él tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, yo no le podía negar lo que ocurría... pero toma en cuenta que yo tenía 20 años más de los que tú tienes...  
- a mí me gustaría no haberle dicho nunca a Alex que clase de basura fue su padre- reconoció Sam con amargura- sólo nos deshizó la vida a ambos y todo porque yo quise creer que era una buena persona, cuando todo apuntaba lo contrario  
- entonces?- inquirió Kathleen más confundida que al principio  
- sólo si crees que esa persona no les hará daño  
- no, yo sé que jamás los dañaría

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que ambas mujeres se siguieron observando extrañadas, en ese momento Kathleen se llevó una mano al vientre con una sonrisa dulce

- ¿que pasó?- preguntó Abby  
- dio una patadita- explicó Kath- sólo pasa cuando estoy emocionada o algo así  
- ¿nunca tuviste antojos?- preguntó Chunny que se acercó a ella

Kathleen negó con la cabeza

- excepto tal vez, bueno hasta hace unos días comenzabamos a requerir pequeñas dosis de helado de chocolate por la noche  
- que curioso- dijo Abby - a mí me pasaba eso cuando estuve embarazada, Luka no entendía que el bebé quería chocolate- repuso sonriente

Una sonrisa nerviosa asomo a los labios de la chica... era raro que las cosas que le habían acontecido a Abby le estuvieran ocurriendo a ella... su padre se acercó a donde ellas estaban y tomó una historia cualquiera

- ¿porque hay tantos pacientes?- inquirió  
- porque para variar estamos cortos de personal- dijo Abby que ya había tomado dos historias  
- ¿y eso?  
- Pratt se fue a no se donde, Morris y Gates están en Trauma 2 y Luka esta haciendo una consulta quirúrgica con Neela... Kerry tenía hoy un compromiso con Henry  
- mmm bueno entonces tenemos que hacer  
- si bastante

Se acercaron a los pacientes y la noche siguió su curso, demasiado aburrido para Kathleen quien esperaba sentada a que terminaran sus obligaciones, en realidad se sentía emocionada y no sabía bien porque, tenía ganas de que los bebés llegaran pronto, casi como cuando niña aguardaba el nacimiento de sus hermanos... su mirada posada distraídamente en algún punto del piso cuando oyó un ruido que casi la hizo pegar un brinco

- ¿y eso?- se acerco a Chunny quien evito que siguiera avanzando

Vio a su papá y a su padrino discutir a los gritos con un tipo que tenía pinta de querer estrangular a alguien... Abby había llamado a Seguridad quienes ya habían reducido al sujeto quien de todos modos estaba vociferando

- ustedes son unos malditos!- gritaba aquel mientras los de Seguridad se los llevaba

Kathleen se acercó a ambos quienes se miraban de un modo nervioso, algo que alarmó a la joven sobremanera

- ¿que paso papá?- quiso saber la chica  
- nada, nada paso  
- pero ese hombre estaba gritando  
- para algunas personas es difícil asimilar la muerte de sus seres queridos- terció Tony con aire reflexivo  
- ¿murió alguien?  
- si, su hija estaba en el accidente que atendí con Morris, tenía una fractura craneal contra la que no pudimos hacer nada...  
- practicamente estaba muerta al llegar- añadió Morris  
- pero eso es algo que algunos no comprenden- dijo Ray pensativo- o bueno les cuesta admitirlo

Kathleen se quedo callada compadeciendo al pobre hombre y a su pobre hija... que horrible modo de morir en verdad... sus hijos volvieron a dar indicios de inquietud y ella bajó la mirada hacia su vientre

- ¿que pasa pequeños?- les preguntó tiernamente y volvió a sonreír con dulzura

Ray la observaba y también sonrió... una parte de él deseaba que los bebés llegaran ya para conocerlos y para cuidarlos... sabía que de ningún modo podrían desprenderse de esos pequeños seres...

- deberías ir a casa- le dijo entonces a su hija quien seguía mirando su vientre  
- quisiera esperarlos a ti y a mamá, si no les molesta  
- no claro que no, pero no sé cuanto vayamos a tardar  
- no importa, de todos modos me aburro mucho en la casa

Tony también se acercó a la joven

- dejarás de aburrirte cuando tengas que cambiar pañales- dijo con convicción  
- ¿alguna vez cambiaste tú pañales?  
- claro  
- no lo sabía  
- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- añadió misterioso y Kathleen le sonrió

Ambos se fueron a seguir atendiendo pacientes y Kathleen se quedo mirandolos irse, con cierto aire de aburrimiento mortal en la cara... estaba pensando seriamente terminar unos apuntos sobre anatomía y fisiología del sistema circulatorio que le había pasado Diana, cuando al volverse se quedó con la boca abierta al ver quien estaba tras de ella...

**Continuará  
reviews reviews**


	22. Encarando Lo Pasado

**N/A ya se viene la parte shocking del asunto, no olviden dejar reviews**

**Disclaimer: solo la histo es mía**

**Cap. 22: Encarando Lo Pasado**

Sintió como si su respiración se hubiera detenido de súbito... era Joe a quien estaba encarando... se quedó como paralizada especialmente al sentir la mirada del joven posarse en su vientre, acusadoramente... fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... caminó hacia la puerta incitando a Joe a seguirla sin palabras...

- ¿por qué?- preguntó Joe simplemente  
- ¿por qué qué?- repitió esta para ganar tiempo  
- no me lo dijiste- explicó Joe intentando no alterarse- que estás embarazada  
- no era justo- musitó Kathleen vagamente  
- ¿cuanto tiempo?  
- 7 meses

Joe se paso la mano por el cabello despeinandolo, respirando con agitación

- ¿sabes que es lo que no es justo?- preguntó y la joven movió la cabeza- que no me hayas dicho que estás esperando un hijo mío  
- ¿para qué decirtelo si de cualquier modo no podrías acercarte a él?- soltó ella  
- ¿y por qué no?, dame una buena razón, quieras o no soy su padre  
- claro que lo eres pero, eso sólo te metería en problemas a ti, no sé cual sería la reacción de mis padres al saberlo  
- no les tengo miedo- dijo desafiante  
- pero yo sí, tengo miedo que por mí culpa te pase algo- dijo tristemente

Joe no dijo nada y siguió mirando el vientre de la joven, era toda una sorpresa enterarse de buenas a primeras que sería papá... así que de algún modo no sabía bien a bien como reaccionar, lo único que deseaba era compartir con Kathleen lo poco que quedaba antes de que el bebé naciera...

- aún así debías haberme dicho  
- no lo creí necesario... yo... he pasado estos meses con mucho miedo  
- me habría gustado estar cuando lo supiste, compartir contigo, con ustedes todo eso, no me podrías negar ver al bebé  
- claro que no podría pero es que... tengo mucho miedo  
- lo podemos enfrentar juntos

Kathleen lo miró espantada

- no lo creo, es decir yo no me siento capaz de enfrentar nada...  
- estamos juntos  
- no es justo que tu vida se derrumbe sólo por mí  
- mi vida se derrumbará más si te niegas a afrontar esta situación, tus padres no nos pueden separar  
- básicamente si pueden

El pesimismo que la joven dennotaba era impresionantemente admirable... nunca había conocido a nadie tan pesimista... y eso lo desesperaba

- entonces tendré que decirselos yo  
- ¿estás loco?- exclamó aterrada ante la idea  
- me parece que sí

Dicho esto entro al hospital... Kathleen lo siguió muerta de pánico rogando que no los pudiera hallar para hablar con ellos... por desgracia no lo logró... Joe se acercó a sus padres y a los padres de Kathleen y les pidió hablar con ellos en privado... la joven se sintió como si se le hubiera ido el alma y hubiera vuelto llena de plomo... casi arrastró los pies pues sabía que lo que sucediera le incumbía a ella y a Joe...

Estaban en la sala donde los doctores tenían sus pertenencias y todos miraban a Joe con interés...

- ¿cuando has vuelto?- inquirió Abby  
- eso no importa madre... lo único que importa es que hable con ustedes  
- di lo que tengas que decir- apuró Luka quien sintió el ambiente aprensivo

Joe respiró y dejo salir el aire vacilante... era difícil hablar de eso pero tendría que hacerlo

- el padre del bebé que Kathleen esta esperando- empezó ignorando las miradas desesperadas que le dirigió la joven- soy yo

Esa confesión fue recibida en medio del silencio más sepulcral del que Kathleen hubiera tenido memoria... todas las miradas se volcaron sobre la joven

- ¿por eso no nos habías dicho?- inquirio Neela aún sorprendida  
- si, fue por eso

Ray estaba debatiendo entre hacerle a Joe lo mismo que el padre de Zoe hizo con él cuando supo que su hija tenía clamidia o fingir demencia... había que admitir que la primera opción lo tentaba más... Luka y Abby también se habían quedado callados asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar... ese bebé que venía en camino también era parte de ellos...

- Ray, Neela, Kathleen, si no les importa necesitamos hablar con Joe en privado- pidió Luka  
- descuida, nosotros también debemos hablar con alguien- dijo Ray tratando de controlarse

Dejaron a Luka y a su familia y se fueron a otro lugar a seguir con el tema... mientras en el salón

- ¿puede saberse porque fuiste tan cobarde?- preguntó Luka molesto  
- me acabo de enterar que esta embarazada  
- no hablo de su estado, hablo del hecho de que te acostaste con ella, aún a sabiendas que es menor de edad, si Ray quisiera meterte en la cárcel o molerte a golpes no podría oponerme haría lo mismo si hubiera sido mi hija  
- tú no tienes hijas  
- alguna vez tuve una  
- basta, Luka tiene razón- intervino Abby- pero ahora eso no resolverá nada, ese bebé también es tuyo, pero sería loable que no te quisieran cerca de ellos  
- no me importa lo que piensen, yo la amo y voy a estar cerca de ella y de mi hijo

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada... en un lugar aparte

- ¿por qué?- preguntó Ray  
- porque lo amo- repuso sin pensar  
- decir que lo amas es algo muy fuerte ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Neela  
- hablas del amor como si tuvieras mucha experiencia con eso... cuando ni siquiera eres mayor de edad  
- no necesito ser mayor de edad para saber que amo a Joe y que me acostaría con él de nuevo- gritó y recibió una bofetada a cambio

Se llevó la mano a la cara, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, ahora que todo había explotado no quería seguir evadiendo más sus acciones, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar...

- ¿cómo puedes saber que es sincero?  
- porque lo sé y ya

Ninguno dijo nada más... en verdad su hija era bastante testaruda... y estaba enfadada no sabía porque pero estaba enfadada... tanto que salió del cuarto y del hospital sin mirar y sin decir nada más a nadie... caminó algunas cuadras sin ser consciente que la noche no tardaría en caer demasiado furiosa con el mundo entero como para que le importara... entonces...

**Continuará  
Reviews o le cortó... :twisted:**


	23. Sangre

**N/A: este epi es muy muy dramático y sé que todos me odiarán. Por fin develo el misterio que envolvía con tanto esmero pero que ha sido adivinado por: Sango//Rory, nena mereces un premio en serio... bueno drama a la enésima potencia por si no se los había dicho**

**Gracias a mi profe de Educación para la Salud por su involuntaria contribución**

**Disclaimer: la histo y personajes desconocidos son totally mine**

**Me sorprendería no recibir un review bomba por esto**

**Cap. 23: Sangre**

- líquido viscoso de color rojizo, con una temperatura de 38° C, un Ph de 7,35 a 7,45 lo que demuestra su alcalinidad. Constituye el 8 del peso corporal y su volumen es de 5 litros. Entre sus funciones están regular la temperatura corporal, transportar el oxígeno, regular el Ph, regular el contenido de agua...

Jack le dirigió una mirada a su hermano cuando este interrumpió la lectura del cuaderno de Kathleen que habían encontrado en una mesita

- ¿a quién le importa eso¿qué más da que la sangre sea de uno o de otro modo?- inquirió Jack  
- yo que sé, les importara a mis padres y a todos los de este hospital  
- y a Kathleen parece  
- pero ella no es estudiante de medicina  
- parece como si lo fuera... o tal vez esto de su bebé la esta enloqueciendo  
- lo que es loco es ser tíos cuando apenas tenemos 15 años ¿no crees?- dijo Will  
- bastante

En ese momento Joe abrió la puerta y ambos adolescentes lo miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían... ninguno hizo el menor esfuerzo por saludarlo

- chicos ¿han visto a Kathleen?  
- nanay- dijeron al unísono

Joe se iba a dar la vuelta cuando

- oye- llamó Jack  
- es cierto- siguió Will  
- que tú eres- dijo Jack  
- el padre- volvió a decir Will  
- del bebé que nuestra hermana esta esperando- completaron a una voz

El joven los observo y finalmente asintió... los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento mutuo y rodaron los ojos por el techo... Joe se sintió algo estúpido pero ahora lo que le interesaba era hallar a la jovencita así que salió del lugar...

En Recepción, Ray y Neela caminaron hacia el escritorio donde estaba Frank, Abby y Luka habían decidido seguir ocupandose de los pacientes que había

- Frank has visto a Kathleen  
- salió hecha un bólido- informo Morris- pero no dijo nada  
- al parecer no le hacía caso a nadie- dijo Frank- pero en su estado no debería estar sóla y menos a esta hora

Tanto Ray como Neela intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, y Neela sintió una especie de punzada

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ray al verla llevarse una mano al pecho  
- si, es que... Ray tengo un mal presentimiento  
- ¿Kathleen?  
- si, me temo que si, Jack y Will están aquí, sólo puede tratarse de ella- explicó asustada

Ray la observó antes de hacer algo más, como llamar a la policía... mientras en un oscuro callejón:

El leve sonido de un gato maullando lastimosamente a lo lejos fue el primer ruido que entro en su cabeza... pero le costó mucho trabajo abrir los ojos, cuando al fin pudo enfocar bien algo, noto que estaba boca abajo en un callejón y delante de ella sólo se extendía oscuridad y más oscuridad... una punzada en su cabeza hizo que se llevara la mano a la frente, notó una herida pequeña, quizás se había golpeado al caer y entonces vino la gran angustia, si estaba boca abajo era porque había golpeado su vientre de algún modo: un dolor en esa zona le confirmo sus suposiciones, sólo entonces fue capaz de sentir algo espeso y tibio entre sus piernas bajando por ellas, se alarmo y logró tocar el líquido... pero no fue capaz de ver que era puesto que de pronto se sintió adormilada...

- tengo que estar despierta- pensó desesperada- por mis bebés tengo que hacerlo

Pero fue muy difícil lograr que sus sentidos no la traicionaran... ese adormecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y supo que algo muy malo debía estar pasando, aunque no estaba segura de porque lo sabía... tal vez porque no era lógico que se sintiera así... la farola de la calle contigua guiñaba continuamente su insegura luz y Kathleen no pudo seguir con lo que había decidido...

County General. 10:55 p.m.

Todos en el hospital estaban preocupados por Kathleen al no saber nada de ella, pero no se podían mover de sus sitios y la policía parecía servir para 2 cosas... Ray había hablado con no sabía ya cuanta gente y nadie podía decir nada

- no puede ser que sean tan inútiles- clamó después de colgar  
- ya ves que así es- se quejó Tony también colgando un teléfono- Neela  
- ¿que?  
- estás muy pálida, te ves un poco tensa  
- ¿no me digas?, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo una hija que no aparece y que por si fuera poco tiene 7 meses de embarazo- le dijo en tono casi histérico- ¿crees que no tengo motivos para estar 'un poco tensa'?

Abby le pidió a una enfermera joven que le llevara un té para Neela antes de que agarrara a Tony a golpes... cosa que la enfermera hizo en seguida...

Calle: 11:04 p.m.

...Kathleen recobró la conciencia en un lugar distinto al cual se encontraba... ahora escuchaba un ruido, como una sirena y voces, una voz femenina que se ocupaba de ella y pudo medio entreabrir los ojos

- no te esfuerces- pidió esa mujer que por cierto era paramédica- reserva tus energías para tu bebé  
- bebé- murmuró vagamente  
- ajá... él te necesita fuerte  
- ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó la joven con voz baja  
- Barbára- replicó la aludida  
- bonito nombre

Y volvió a quedar sumida en la inconsciencia... sintiendo que el momento de que los bebés salieran de su vientre estaba cerca... aunque fuera tal vez un poco pronto; aunque ella estuviera perdiendo fuerza por minutos aunque todo se hubiera borrado de su memoria... sólo sabía una cosa: sus hijos nacerían y después... bueno, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería después... creyó sentir el movimiento cesar y supo que habían llegado a algún lugar...

Sólo supo de que lugar se trataba al escuchar las voces que se habían acercado a ella detenerse de súbito y temblar

- llevénla a Trauma 2- pidió Tony con la voz temblorosa- y hablénle a Ray y Neela  
- de acuerdo- cedió Sam- pero,  
- pero nada, de paso llama a OB y quizá a los de la NICU, esperemos que no tarden demasiado

Los pasos de la rubia enfermera se debilitaron y sólo quedo la voz de su padrino hablando cerca de ella

- Kathleen, tú vas a estar bien, tienes que estar bien

Sintió que la pasaban a la camilla para ser atendida y después... más pasos y de pronto... la respiración de dos personas que se detenía de pronto y un agudo gritito le hicieron saber que sus padres estarían ahí...

**Continuará  
I'm just a bitch : evil: el final se acerca...**


	24. El Misterio De La Vida Y La Muerte

**N/A: el fin esta cerca... este epi es re sad y se qeu querrán matarme... bueno me lo mereceré... nos vemos**

**Disclaimer lo desconocido es mío ****ah si no les gustan los nombres diganme nomás:**

**use un fragmentito (traducido) de una canción de The Rasmus "Still Standing" que dice**

_Something sacred, something so beautiful, something quiet to ease my mind, when the pressure's taking me over and over... cause I've been down, and I've been crawling, pushed around and always falling... you're up there you're always with me... smiling down on me..._

**Cap. 24: El Misterio De La Vida Y La Muerte**

- Kathleen- murmuró Neela  
- ¿donde diablos estan los de OB cuando se los necesita?- farfullaba Tony cuando volvió Sam

En ese momento entró Abby

- oh no puede ser  
- Lockhart sino te importa tenemos que parar ese maldito sangrado, Sam trae más unidades de sangre  
- sé lo que hay que hacer y no me digas Lockhart- pidió Abby enojada- no eres el único que se preocupa aquí  
- pues no parece  
- además Tony tú no deberías estar atendiendo, ella puede considerarse familiar tuya y los médicos no deberían atender a sus familiares cercanos  
- no discutiré ese punto contigo

Un grito escapo de los labios de Kathleen, sus hijos no parecían querer estarse más tiempo en su vientre

- respira, respira- pidió Abby  
- demonios- dijo Tony  
- ¿que?  
- esta coronando, Sam llama a Raab es urgente  
- en seguida

En un rato ya estaba todo dispuesto para el nacimiento, Joe entro no se sabía de donde blanco como fantasma y tomo la mano de Kathleen sin importarle que alguien lo pudiera reñir, la apretó con fuerza cuando ella gritó y entonces

- es un niño- dijo Tony pasándoselo a los de la NICU quienes trataban de hacerlo llorar  
- Anthony- murmuró Kathleen respirando agitadamente  
- esta coronando de nuevo- informó Haleh

Un nuevo grito de dolor escapo de los labios de la joven

- es una niña- volvió a decir Tony más bajo  
- Selene- murmuró de nueva cuenta la chica

La pequeña en verdad lo era, incluso estaba un poco cianótica, así que los de NICU en cuanto los hubieron estabilizado se llevaron a los bebés escaleras arriba para prodigarles las atenciones y cuidados necesarios. Ray y Neela vieron desaparecer al mar de gente sin moverse, si bien los recien nacidos merecían estar con alguien de su familia, no podían dejar a su hija ahí a su suerte

- Joe- dijo Abby  
- no me voy a mover de aquí madre

Abby iba a insistir cuando vio a Luka seguir al mar de gente hacia la NICU, ya no dijo nada más

- ¿cómo estan mis hijos?- preguntó Kathleen desmayadamente- ¿por que no lloraron?  
- no te preocupes nena- dijo Tony- ellos han de estar bien, ahora eres tú la que tiene que ponerse fuerte

Sin embargo el sangrado no se detenía, Kathleen iba sumiéndose en la inconsciencia de a poco

- mamá, papá  
- no hables Kathleen  
- lo siento, no quería... de... fraudarlos- dijo cada vez más bajo  
- no nos has defraudado nena, estamos orgullosos de ti  
- cuídenlos... cuídenlos no los dejen solos  
- no estarán sólos, tú los criarás también  
- no voy a poder... yo... - suspiró tratando de aferrarse al aire con toda su fuerza- Joe... te... te amo...  
- también te amo  
- lo siento... perdoname

Perdió el conocimiento

- la presión esta cayendo- informo Haleh y Tony comenzó las compresiones  
- Lockhart ayudame  
- de acuerdo- lo relevó  
- carguen las paletas... 50... despejen

Nada cambió

- vuelvan a cargar, suban a 100... despejen  
- maldita sea ha perdido mucha sangre  
- traigan más unidades  
- entendido- dijo Sam y llamó al banco

Nadie supo cuanto tiempo paso, le pusieron más sangre pero su color apenas mejoró

- Tony, es un choque hipovulimico- dijo Abby con voz baja  
- no nos vamos a rendir ¿esta bien?- dijo este testarudo  
- Gates, la presión sigue abajo ¿sabes que significa?  
- traigan más sangre

Abby observó desesperada a Ray y Neela, no estaba segura de que decisión tomar... sólo sabía que todo estaba saliendo de un modo que jamás nadie espero... sintió horrible ver a su hijo mirando su rostro pálido y pensó en los bebés que habían nacido... se preguntó como estarían

- ¿cuánto tiempo?- la voz de Neela quebró los pensamientos de Abby

Todos la miraron excepto Ray quien parecía sólo tener la vista fija en la figura aparentemente dormida de su hija, de su orgullo... de esa hermosa adolescente que había heredado todo lo que él era... la que se había convertido en una madre muy joven... y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro...

- 45 minutos- dijo Sam aclárandose la garganta y mirando al reloj

Neela se abrazó a su marido y sollozó ahogadamente, acto seguido miró a Tony quien seguía haciendo compresiones y caminó hacia él

- Tony- lo llamó

Fue ignorada

- Tony- volvió a llamarlo

De nuevo la ignoró

- Gates- esta vez lo tomo de las manos y negó con la cabeza  
- no puede ser que te estés dando por vencida Mayday- dijo esté  
- ¿crees que no estoy sufriendo?- inquirió ella con el rostro bañado en llanto- es mi hija, no es una adolescente cualquiera  
- Tony- intervino Abby- si fuera cualquier otra joven ya la habrías declarado, sabes tan bien como nosotros que después de 4 minutos de falta de oxigenación viene la muerte cerebral  
- lo que esta ahí descansando- apuntó Ray conteniendo el llanto- ya no es Kathleen, sólo es su cuerpo, ella se ha separado de él... aunque nos duele admitirlo  
- Kathleen ya no esta sufriendo más- dijo Joe sorprendiendo a todos

Tony bajó la mirada y miró el reloj

- hora de muerte: 12: 05 a.m., 9 de mayo

Desconectó el aparato que aún la mantenía y todos rompieron a llorar, Joe hundió su rostro en el pecho de la joven, Neela y Ray hicieron algo similar, Abby siguió a Tony quien parecía estar deseando estrangular a alguien

- déjame sólo Lockhart  
- no había nada más que hacer  
- nunca hay nada más que hacer

Antes de que Abby se fuera golpeo la pared con el puño cerrado haciendose daño

- Sam, revisa la mano de Tony  
- déjame en paz Taggart  
- lo siento, esto es parte de mi trabajo

Abby caminó hacia Recepción, sabía que todos estarían deseando saber que había acontecido...

- ¿que fue?- preguntó Pratt- ¿niña?  
- seguro que fue un varón- dijo Morris  
- tuvo un niño y una niña- informó esta

Pratt y Morris se miraron... fue Kerry la que notó que algo más había ocurrido

- ¿pero que más paso?- inquirió asustada  
- Kathleen murió- dijo en voz baja

No se quedo a ver como asimilaban todos la noticia sino que subió a NICU, Luka estaba ahí conversando en buen croata con los bebés, no intentó adivinar que les podría estar diciendo, no se sentía con ganas... el sufrimiento de Ray y Neela no era equiparable con nada que ella hubiera visto antes

- ¿cómo están?- inquirió al llegar  
- bastante débiles, los doctores temen más por- señalo al varón con la cabeza  
- ¿Anthony?- preguntó extrañada  
- no sabía que se llamara así, bueno pues si, les preocupa más  
- que raro, fue Selene la que nació más pequeña  
- ¿cómo esta Kathleen?

Abby negó con la cabeza

- ella murió  
- que pena ¿y Joe?  
- no se ha querido separar de ella  
- le haría mejor quedarse aquí con sus hijos...

Abby no quiso decir nada... sin embargo 20 minutos después, Joe subió a ver a los bebés

- Joe  
- se llevaron a Kathleen, sólo sus padres pudieron estar con ella- dijo conteniendo el llanto

Luka lo notó y jalando a su hijo del brazo lo llevó aparte, Joe no pudo decir nada más sólo abrazó a su progenitor y lloró amargamente... aunque era ya un hombre Luka no pudo evitar pensar en que en ese momento Joe le parecía un niño indefenso... más que cuando en verdad lo era...

- niños, me temo que ha sucedido algo terrible- dijo Neela aún pálida mirando a sus hijos  
- ¿que?- inquirieron al unísono  
- Kathleen ella...  
- ¿ha muerto?- preguntaron sorprendiendo a sus padres  
- ves como no era un sueño?- le dijo Jack a su hermano interpretando el silencio de sus padres

Los dos miraron a sus padres

- nos habíamos quedado dormidos- comenzó Will- y tuvimos un sueño  
- fue raro, porque estabamos aquí, como antes de "dormirnos"  
- y apareció Kathleen- dijeron al unísono  
- pero estaba vestida distinto- dijo Jack  
- como si fuera... bueno, vestía de blanco...  
- como un ángel  
- nos dijo que fueramos buenos con los bebés y con ustedes  
- y con Joe y con Tony y con nuestros padrinos  
- que ella iría a un lugar mejor y luego se fue... pero no era un sueño ¿verdad?

Sólo pudieron abrazar a sus hijos...

Días después:

El velorio estaba bastante concurrido, los amigos de Kathleen estaban ahí aunque no podían dar crédito a lo ocurrido, tampoco Daniel ni nadie de su familia quienes también habían asistido, los doctores y enfermeras del County pasaban a dejar sus condolencias a una destrozada familia... Tony no decía ni media palabra con la mano aún lastimada, pero fue el que dejo una rosa blanca sobre el féretro de la chica...

Joe se acercó y tras quitar la tapa plantó un suave beso en los labios de la joven a modo de adiós... ella llevaba un vestido blanco y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho... una lágrima se había quedado pendiendo de sus ojos y nadie trato de quitarla...

- eres algo sagrado... lo más hermoso... algo díficil de quitar de mi mente, aún cuando la presión me jale una y otra vez- dijo Joe- porque he estado abajo y me he arrastrado, me han golpeado y he caído porque estás aquí, siempre estás conmigo... sonriendo sobre mí...

Lo que había dicho a juzgar por lo que habían soñado los gemelos parecía ser verdad... al rato llegó la doctora Raab

- hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles  
- ¿qué?  
- será mejor que ustedes vengan

**Continuará  
More than a bitch**


	25. Reconciliaciones

**N/A: este fic viene más bien a ser el último... tal vez haya un pequeño epilogo... pero eso ya se verá...**

**Gracias x todos los reviews... siento haber sido una bitch... los quiero  
Un beso**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus autores, los inventados son míos**

**Cap. 25: Reconciliaciones**

... el día era soleado, sin una sola nube amenazando el horizonte, el espectáculo habría sido realmente fabuloso de no haber sido por el lugar que era en verdad funesto: el cementerio de Chicago. Un hombre aún joven caminaba distraídamente por las tumbas, ignorando la mayoría de las tumbas con andar rápido y entristecido, como el gesto que habitaba en su rostro; se detuvo frente a una lápida y se arrodilló bajando la mirada, luego paso su mano por la inscripción que rezaba

_A la mejor hija, la mejor hermana, la mejor ahijada y la mejor amiga  
Kathleen Barnett R.  
Septiembre 9, 2009  
Mayo 9, 2027_

Depositó las rosas color durazno que había llevado sobre la tumba y reflexionó sobre lo patético de la situación, un día como ese pero 6 años atrás, ellos habían comenzado a salir, ese día ella estaría cumpliendo 23 años, pero ya no era posible... la muerte se la había llevado y lo había hecho de un modo muy cruel; sin saber como ya tenía el rostro empapado de llanto que secó apenas vagamente, en realidad no le importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar al verlo llorar, sólo que había amado mucho a la niña que yacía en esa tumba... niña, si había sido su niña y la había amado demasiado... tanto que aún a 5 años de su partida, se resignaba a saberla muerta y una parte de él aún esperaba mirarla cruzar la puerta del County con su sonrisa angelical... tanto que no se había animado a hacerse responsable de nada más

_FLASHBACK _

- ¿que pasa?- había preguntado Luka a la doctora de la NICU  
- los bebés no están respondiendo al tratamiento... de hecho, no sé que más hacer

_Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que más hacer... Joe no había querido tomar ninguna decisión que pudiera ser comprometedora_

_- debo irme de aquí- le dijo a sus padres  
- ¿y tus hijos?  
- no puedo hacer nada por ellos sintiendo lo que siento  
- no puede ser que los culpes por lo que le paso a Kathleen  
- es que si ellos no hubieran nacido, Kathleen seguiría viva_

_Dicho eso se había marchado... a Inglaterra... para pensar en Kathleen desde el lugar que la había visto crecer, sin importarle dejar a una familia en Chicago... sin importarle nada más  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Nunca había podido separarse de su familia del todo...

_FLASHBACK  
... meses después de su partida, había comenzado a instruirse en la medicina... quería seguir los pasos de sus padres... como desde que era un niño... ese día se había comunicado con ellos_

_- ¿cómo va todo?  
- bastante bien- le dijo Abby- Joe deberías volver  
- ¿para qué?  
- te he enviado un mail, espera a que lo recibas_

_Joe había esperado, lo que su madre le había enviado eran las fotos de 2 bebés que habría jurado eran el mismo de no ser porque uno de ellos llevaba una cobijita rosa y el otro una cobija azul_

_- ¿y quienes son?  
- no me hagas enojar... son tus hijos Joseph... tus bebés  
- me alegra que todo haya salido bien  
- fue demasiado complicado, en verdad deberías estar aquí, tus hijos te necesitan  
- no puedo, mamá, en verdad, no puedo  
- a Kathleen le habría gustado  
- no sé que le habría gustado... si no hubiera muerto estaría con ella... en estas circunstancias haría más daño a esos niños... ¿cómo se llaman?  
- Anthony y Selene  
- gracias  
- te mantendré informado  
- te lo agradeceré  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un ruido de pasos llamó su atención, pero no lo suficiente para volverse, lo que en verdad captó su atención fue sentir una mano pequeñita sobre su hombro, lo que lo desconcertó; se volvió y miro a un par de niños que no rebasarían los 5 años, ambos muy parecidos entre sí, pero había una diferencia notable entre ambos, la niña, que estaba unos pasos más atrás, le resultaba idéntica a él, excepto por los ojos que al igual que su hermano había heredado de su madre, sin embargo le daba la impresión de ser su imágen, el niño, más bien le daba un aire a su madre excepto porque había heredado la mirada de Joe y por consiguiente de Luka, subió la mirada y observó a Ray y Neela quienes lo miraban fijamente

- hola Joe ¿cómo va todo?- saludó Neela  
- dígamos que como siempre- repuso este poniéndose de pie  
- ¿cuando has vuelto?- quiso saber Ray  
- mañana regreso a Inglaterra, pero quise venir, como cada año lo hago  
- nunca antes te habíamos visto  
- no sabía que quisieran verme

Ray y Neela intercambiaron una mirada exasperada, pero fueron los gemelos, los que replicaron enojados

- no creas que nos hace mucha gracia, después de todo por tu culpa Kathleen esta ahí  
- yo la amaba... la amo todavía  
- lo dudo, si no has sido capaz de ver por tus hijos, ni siquiera porque están aquí

Joe bajó la mirada avergonzado... sabía que ellos tenían razón, que él era el único culpable de lo ocurrido a Kathleen... que sus hijos eran inocentes

- papi- lo llamó tímidamente Selene- ¿vas a vivir con nosotros?

Él se hincó en dirección de la niña y acarició su mejilla

- ya hablaremos de eso pequeña  
- mi mami es un ángel¿crees que este aquí?- inquirió Tony mirando interrogativamente el cielo azul  
- si Tony, seguramente ella estará aquí

Eso no era sólo una forma de darle la razón al niño, fue más bien un deseo, deseaba que Kathleen estuviese ahí aunque sabía que estaría triste porque él le había fallado... no había cumplido su promesa de ver por los mellizos... caminó alejandos de los niños para tener una plática con los gemelos, tíos de los nenes...

- les han hablado de mí?- quiso saber sintiéndose más míserable a cada minuto  
- es lo que Kathleen habría hecho- dijo Jack  
- ellos te conocían mediante fotografías  
- ya que no has tenido la decencia de ir a verlos siquiera  
- ni siquiera cuando estuvieron tan mal durante su estadia en la NICU  
- no es culpa suya que Kathleen haya muerto- dijeron acusadoramente  
- yo sé que no, pero igual sigue siendo difícil  
- no eres el único aquí que la echa de menos...

En ese momento se acercó Selene corriendo y tropezó, por lo cual rompió a llorar, Jack y Will miraron a Joe quien, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo se acercó a su hija y la ayudó a levantarse

- tranquila pequeña- susurró- todo estará bien

Jack sonrió al oirlo decir eso

- Kathleen una vez me dijo lo mismo- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano  
- papá- volvió a decir Selene- ¿verdad que te quedaras con nosotros?  
- yo... no merezco que me llames así¿sabes mi nombre?  
- te llamas Joseph, como tu abuelo- apuntó Tony que se había acercado

Joe los observó sorprendido, ellos sabían mucho de él... que sólo sabía de ellos por los mails con sus padres y por las fotografías enviadas, pero una foto no era lo mismo... no tenía nada que ver...

- Tony y Sel se están divirtiendo- le comentó Jack a sus padres  
- ellos merecen que su padre pueda cuidarlos  
- ojalá no se le ocurra seguir con la idea de regresarse a Inglaterra justo cuando han podido encontrarse  
- ojalá

Los niños seguían mirando a su padre con particular orgullo; algo que hacía a Joe sentirse muy indigno... luego caminaron hacia donde estaban Ray, Neela y los gemelos

- gracias- dijo Joe- por haberlos cuidado  
- olvidas que también son parte nuestra?- inquirió Neela mirando a la tumba  
- nunca podría olvidarlo, se parecen a ella  
- será mejor que hablemos un poco ¿no crees?

Después de recordar a Kathleen y derramar lágrimas que no podían ser acalladas, volvieron sus pasos hacia el parque, donde los niños echaron a correr animadamente

- estuvieron muchos meses en peligro por su estado prematuro- dijo Neela, tal vez con reproche  
- lo sé, mi madre me tenía al tanto, nunca he querido que algo malo les pasara  
- ¿entonces porque no volvías?  
- la verdad me dio miedo... sabía que ustedes no podían estar muy felices conmigo después de lo de Kathleen

Ray lo observó

- no te ibamos a hacer una fiesta sobretodo con el ánimo por los suelos pero, llegamos a la conclusión de que no ganabamos nada alejandote de Tony y Selene, excepto tal vez no cumplir con lo que prometimos a Kathleen  
- pero entonces fuiste tú quien quiso alejarse  
- no podíamos forzarte a quedarte a verlos crecer  
- aunque te has perdido de los momentos más fascinantes, Selene aprendió a caminar antes que Tony, pero él aprendió a hablar primero  
- su primera palabra- apuntó Jack  
- papá- dijo Will

Esto conmovió a Joe sobremanera

- ¿es aún tarde para formar parte de sus vidas?  
- lo sería si tú fueras un perfecto extraño para ellos  
- y aunque de cierto modo así es  
- no podrás quejarte, los dos saben quien eres

Joe sonrió y caminando hacia sus hijos los abrazó... no deseaba ver a su familia separada nunca más...

Ray y Neela también se abrazaron, ambos hubieran dado casi cualquier cosa porque su hija mirara ese cuadro... lo que no sabían era que ella lo estaba haciendo...

A unos pasos de ahí... con un vestido largo y blanco, radiante como un sol... una sonrisa sincera iluminando su angelical rostro... miraba el cuadro de su novio eterno y de sus niños...

- gracias- susurró eteréamente...

**...  
A ti lector... gracias por haber leído esto...  
Beautiful Disgrace...**


	26. Epílogo

**Finalmente con este capítulo cierro este fic... aquí explico algunas cosas dejo otras a la imaginación popular... gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews... no saben lo bien que me siento**

**Disclaimer. la histo es mía, los personajes raros... también  
Dedicatoria. A los que me han leído... muchas gracias**

**los veré en otro fic Neeray... ya tengo :idea:... **

**Cap. 26: Epílogo**

... hay algunas cosas que por más que se quiera nunca pueden cambiar...

- ¿ya te vas?- le preguntó una mujer pelirroja medio joven a un doctor del County  
- pues eso creo¿por qué Melissa?  
- van a llegar los estudiantes  
- oh es cierto, bueno, avísame cuando llegue

Joe dirigió sus pasos hacia el salón de médicos y volvió a ponerse la bata, Dr. Kovac era lo que rezaba ahí, se acordó de cuando su padre llevaba lo mismo puesto en la bata, ahora las cosas eran distintas, el County era distinto, ya los doctores que habían habido cuando él era niño se habían retirado... sus padres lo habían hecho y ahora vivían en Croacia, viajando ocasionalmente a Chicago para ver a sus nietos, Ray y Neela también se habían retirado, deseaban pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible, Tony había hecho lo propio... bueno todo era nuevo...

- ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó un hombre que entró de improviso  
- bastante bien  
- ¿nos vamos Cosmo?- preguntó una mujer desde la puerta  
- claro Anna

Cosmo era el nuevo jefe de personal, como alguna vez lo había sido Susan, su madre... la chica con la que se había ido era neurocirujana pero venía de París, estaban comprometidos... Ella Green se había dedicado a Neonatología y estaba trabajando en el NICU, un lugar lleno de muchos recuerdos...

- ya llegaron los estudiantes- dijo Melissa asomándose  
- diles que ahora voy con ellos

Tomó la lista donde tenía sus nombres y sin hacer mucho caso contó que eran 7 personas... de los cuales dedujo sólo 2 ó 3 podrían quedarse en el ER... caminó de vuelta a Recepción donde los estudiantes hicieron un corro a su alrededor

- muy bien, veamos quienes están- dijo, era la primera vez que tenía estudiantes a su cuidado- Sawyer Maia  
- aquí- dijo la joven de cabello castaño claro y rizado  
- Sullivan Diana y Sullivan Dean  
- aquí- respondieron a coro ambos jóvenes de cabello oscuro, y teñido en el caso de Diana  
- Ferguson Lindsay  
- aquí- repuso una joven de cabello largo y pelirrojo  
- Marx Caleb  
- estoy aquí- dijo el joven que tenía pinta de bromista  
- Black Oliver  
- aquí  
- y...- levantó la mirada algo incrédulo  
- Carter Daniel

Reconoció en el último de los estudiantes al amigo de Kathleen, se entristeció pensando que tal vez si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido del modo en que lo hicieron ella también estaría ahí... pero... ahora que lo pensaba... miro detenidamente a Diana y supo que también esos jóvenes habían sido amigos de su niña... los había visto a todos en el velorio...

- bueno, aquí es donde tenemos las historias de los pacientes...

Empezó a explicar todo el funcionamiento del hospital... después dejó a los jóvenes irse a estudiar un grueso volumen por Internet... el único que no quiso ir fue Daniel, quién lo miró

- es extraño estar aquí ¿no?  
- supongo que sí- repuso Joe  
- ¿cómo va tu vida como padre?  
- bastante bien, tengo unas fotos ¿quieres verlas?  
- si

Le mostró la foto de Tony y Selene durante una fiesta de Navidad, ambos lucían realmente felices...

- se parecen a Kath  
- obvio  
- si, supongo que sí...  
- hola Daniel- saludaron unos gemelos a coro  
- hola Jack, hola Will- los observó- ¿que hacen aquí?  
- venimos de un curso  
- en un par de años podremos ser estudiantes  
- en un par de años pueden pasar muchas cosas

Los cuatro se quedaron callados... en verdad muchas cosas podían pasar y todas muy inexplicables... en ese momento dos chicas se acercaron a los gemelos

- hola chicos- saludaron a coro, también eran gemelas  
- Marissa, Alexia ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Daniel mirando a sus hermanas  
- vamos a recoger a John ¿vienen?  
- claro

Se fueron juntos, Jack tomando de la mano a Alexia y Will haciendo lo propio con Marissa...

- esos cuatro estaban destinados a quedarse juntos- dijo Joe vagamente  
- si eso parece  
- tal vez si Kathleen no me hubiera conocido seguiría viva  
- estaba en su destino conocerse, es algo que no puedes cambiar  
- pudimos no entablar una relación afectiva  
- no podías preveer que ella moriría... nadie podía preveer eso  
- supongo que no- suspiró- bueno, me voy, tengo que recoger a Tony y a Selene  
- cuídate  
- igual, nos vemos mañana

Se fue y recogió a sus hijos de casa de Neela y Ray... se alegraba que hubieran llegado al acuerdo de que el apellido de los mellizos fuera Kovac... eso era bastante... en cuanto se hubieron ido, Neela recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido...

- esto es increíble  
- ¿que cosa?- preguntó él  
- todo, lo que nos ha pasado, lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestra vida... un sinfín de cosas  
- todo ha tenido un porqué ¿no?

Neela lo miró y sonrió

- recuerdo cuando me propusiste compartir gastos viviendo juntos  
- si, desde entonces me gustabas, aunque, bueno, yo estaba un poco loco  
- a mí me gustaba mucho tu forma de ser  
- después de ser Roomies me quedé muy enamorado de ti  
- yo también... y después... bueno murió Michael... estuvimos distanciados... descubrimos nuestro amor, me fui, volví, compartimos nuestro amor, me diste un enorme regalo, me volví a ir  
- te fui a buscar, nació Kath, volvimos nos casamos, nacieron Jack y Will... murió Ryan... Kath se fue a Inglaterra... nos comenzamos a distanciar con amenaza de divorcio

Una lágrima asomo al rostro de Neela, la misma que Ray secó con ternura

- empecé a salir con Tony... regreso Kathleen, terminé con Tony... volvimos a estar juntos... perdimos a nuestra hija y nacieron el pequeño Tony y Selene...  
- me doy cuenta de una cosa  
- ¿de qué?  
- de que aprendimos de lo que paso... cuando murió Ryan nos distanciamos porque no queríamos sentirnos culpables... cuando murió Kathleen permanecimos más unidos que nunca  
- como debió ser desde un principio  
- porque nos amamos... porque este amor no tiene límites ni debilidades  
- te entiendo... y no me arrepiento de amarte como te amo  
- yo tampoco

Se besaron en silencio... la noche cubría Chicago... los años van y vienen, generaciones se van, generaciones se quedan... todo sigue un equilibrio... el destino esta escrito y no puede ser alterado... las consecuencias, buenas o malas quedan... y después nada... todo ha sido alterado... pero el amor es más fuerte, aún que esos cambios... la fuerza del amor sirve para enfrentar todo...

**...  
algo explicativo el epilogo ¿no?  
Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
